Sweet Love Lies
by Bakagirl101
Summary: LxOC rating may go up-13 year old Allison Walker gets hit by a car and ends up in the Death Note world! There she meets L, and agrees to help in the Kira Case...but will she be able to save him?
1. Car Wrecks and Skittles

**Sweet Love Lies**

**OMQ!! Another OC story…I know I know…10,000,000,000 others but I promise to go through with this one!! Seriously!! If I don't then you all can hit me!! Or kill me if it gets to be too long!! 0.0 That's enough motivation for me XD…**

**So anyway, please enjoy the story…it's obviously for Death Note…**

**Disclaimer: Me: BUNNY!!! Do the disclaimer…**

**Bunny:???**

**Me: fine…I don't own Death Note…Just my OCs…*muttering* dang bunny…

* * *

**

_Stupid parents…stupid Julie…ugh…I'm sick of them all…_I thought, stomping down the driveway. I pulled out my iPod. Hmmm…ooo!! The Hell Song…perfect…I started singing along. _Why do they always side with her?! It makes no sense…I'm older, they should believe me!! Argh!! MAN it's hot…_

I pulled off my fluffy pink sweatshirt to reveal my Death Note t-shirt. I loved Death Note. Especially L, the character on my shirt. When I saw the shirt in Hot Topic, I practically screamed at my mom to get it for me…I HAD to have it. "Suddenly, Suddenly, I don't feel so insecure anymore!!! SO!" I sang. I wish Death Note could be real…I didn't want L to die!!

I went to cross the street, switching the song to Second Chance by Shinedown. "Tell my mother; tell my father, I've the best I can…" I sang. I was in the middle of the road now. I looked up for a minute, only to be met with extreme pain. "Gah!!" I yelled. I opened my eyes to see a couple faces above me, saying my name. "Allison!! Allison, are you ok?!" _What do you think, Cassie?! I just got hit front on!! I'M JUST FINE AND DANDY!!!!_

My friend, Cassandra (Cassie for short) could be a little slow at times…but that's ok 'cause I was too. I would make fun of her sometimes by playing Cassie by Flyleaf. It annoyed her to no end. I could feel myself slowly losing consciousness…everything was growing dark. Then, I fell limp, as everything went black.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

_Where am I?_ I hurt all over, but at the same time felt strangely comfortable. I slowly opened my eyes. Not a hospital, that's for sure. I looked around. I was on a very large, very soft, bed. _AHH!!! RAPE!! Oh wait…I'm still clothed…good…_I sat up. It appeared I was in a hotel room. _But, I was hit by a car; shouldn't I be in the hospital? __**Shouldn't you also be unable to move? **__AHH! Creepy voice 0.0 but you're right…where am I?! _

"I see you've woken up." "KYAHH!!!!!!!!!!~" I yelled, jumping about 20 feet in the air. I looked towards who had spoken and froze. Standing there, in all his baggy glory, was a man, hunched over wearing a white shirt and jeans, with pale skin, messy black hair, and dark panda-like circles under his eyes. L Lawliet. "L!!!! OMQ!! How did you get here? Where am I? How'd I get here? Do you have any Skittles?"

I was asking questions at a mile a minute. L just stared at me like I was crazy. Maybe I was, I mean…I _was_ seeing L…in a hotel room…after getting hit by a car…and it was awesome…_God it's hot in here…_I just then noticed my jacket was back on…_Phew…that way he can't see my shirt…BUT WHAT IF HE ALREADY DID?! I don't wanna explain that…_"HI!!" I said.

"I've been here for a few weeks now. You're in my hotel room. I found you outside when Watari was driving me around for a bit, so I brought you inside. You looked so pale, it was like Death itself. I don't have any Skittles at the moment. Now, I have a few questions of my own, Miss…?" Oh boy…I had to come up with a name…and fast. I mean, why use my real name? It's boring!!

"Tokito…my name is Mari Tokito, and ok!!" He nodded, "Well Miss Tokito, first question, what does OMQ mean?" I couldn't help it. I burst out laughing. It was so weird to hear L say OMQ!! He sounds like Microsoft Sam for Pete's sake!! "It-it means-" I couldn't stop laughing. "It means…Oh My Quack!! (insert laughs here)" L just stared. He must be thinking I'm crazy…I calmed down, and stuck my hands in my pockets, where I felt my iPod!! It was fully intact too!! Good…then I can just buy a charger…

"Alright then…next question…How do you know who I am?" SHIT!! The million dollar question…I'm screwed. "I'm a psychic? YEAH! I'm a psychic!! I know a lot about you, and Kira…but I don't know what's supposed to happen now that I'm here…I can't see a future with me in it, just you all. By you brining me here you messed my mind up more than it normally is!! Thanks jerk!! Just kidding!!"

Now he probably thinks I'm bipolar…great. "Oh really? Tell me what you know about Kira then…" I stared at him. _Inner self, should I tell him? What if it messes up the timeline? __**I wouldn't if I were you…you don't know exactly what part of the story you wound up in…only tell him if you need to…**_"Sorry L-san…can't tell you, it might mess things up a little. But, I can drop hints here and there if need be.

But remember, I'm not not telling you because I support Kira, actually, I think he's gay!! That and he's got this whole, 'I'm going to kill criminals because it'll make the world better' thing backwards." There…if he's smart enough to pick up on those hints, he'll be able to figure out who Kira is even faster!! Maybe I should help with evidence too…if I can of course. L looked at me, and I looked at him.

"Alright. Next question, why were outside in the park?" "I was outside in the park?" He nodded. "I dunno!! I'm kinda drawing a blank right there in my memory. All I remember is having a fight with my parents, then running away and suddenly I'm here…maybe I decided to sleep and ended up in the park…" There…slight lie, I wasn't actually running away from home, but I can't risk him trying to find my parents for me.

"Hmm…where are you from?" Well…can't lie here…"America…Wisconsin to be exact…I managed to get my college fund out and hopped on a plane here, but ran out once I got here on food so I couldn't get a hotel or anything." Ok…more lies…but what was I supposed to say? 'I got hit by a car in America and wound up in Japan, 5-6 years ago'?! I don't think he'd buy that. He already thinks I'm crazy enough without that!

"Alright, I believe you. You may stay here, with me and Watari for the time being…you may help on the investigation a bit, but don't do too much, you are still a child after all. Also, I'll need you to be quiet in about an hour. I'm sending a message to Kira through TV…I'm going to try and find out where he is…" So that's how early in the story I was…I was in the Lind L. Taylor incident, well just about…got another hour to go.

"Ok!! And thank you L-san…now, can I have some Skittles?"

* * *

Well, there's chapter one…please review!! I probably would have kept going but my hand hurts and I needed to stop somewhere…

Did you all get the hints she left L as to who Kira was? I'd like to hear what you think they were in your reviews please!!

Cya!!


	2. I need voltage

**Sweet Love Lies**

**Sorry I took so long to update, I've been pretty busy, but school's out now so I have some time! Yesterday was my birthday (yay me!! XD) and I figured, "I should probably put this up" so here you go! I wanted to have it up yesterday, but I ended up writing past midnight so it's up today instead. Enjoy!**

**Me: Gin, would you like to do the disclaimer?**

**Gin: I'm not even in this anime! But ok!! Bakagirl101 does not own L or Death Note…or me for that matter.**

**Me: I own a plushie of you! Anyway, I do own Mari and the plushie in this fanfic XD**

* * *

I was sitting on the couch, munching happily on my skittles, as L started talking into the microphone. I gotta say, it's not as scary as it sounds actually being here watching people die. It'll probably seem more real though once it gets to be people I know. I still can't believe L believed me before! Then again, he was probably just playing along so that he might get info. _I need voltage…too bad it doesn't come out until 2008 or 2009…damn…why couldn't I have had THAT in my pockets. _

"I am…JUSTICE!!!!!!!!" L said. "Stop talking to yourself…it's the first sign of a person going crazy and the only person who can be crazy here, is me!!" I said. L looked at me. "Right, sorry." I rolled my eyes. "Ugh!! You're boring!!" "Nobody said you have to stay here…" "You did…" "I meant, here in the hotel. You are free to roam around the area." "What am I supposed to do though?! I have no money, and I hate the outdoors so the park is out. That and it's getting kinda late." "Tomorrow then, I will lend you some money and you can go out. How about that?" I looked at him. I did need some new clothes; I wouldn't be able to take a shower until I had some.

"Eh, alright." I yawned. "I'm going to bed…" I said, walking to the bed. I was the only one who would use it after all. "G'night!" "Goodnight, Tokito-san." I glared at him. "Don't call me 'Tokito-san', you make me sound old! It's Mari!" I lay down. "Sorry, goodnight Mari-san." I closed my eyes. "That's better!" Then, I fell asleep.

**L's POV**

She is one strange girl. After Watari got her some skittles, she had just sat there, for an hour and a half, eating them not saying a word. She only said something after he was all done (which he was thankful she was quiet during his TV broadcast), and it was only to question his sanity! If anyone's sanity should be questioned, it's hers. She is quite possibly bipolar. L looked over at Mari. _Why can't she be that peaceful and quiet when she's awake?!_ He sighed.

_I need some cake…_L walked over to the fridge, which consisted of cake, cake, and more cake. He grabbed a slice at random and began eating. _So, how much money should I give her? Not too much, she'll leave with nothing, come back with all of Japan! Hmmm…_L continued to ponder on this for the rest of the night.

**The next morning: Mari's POV**

"Oh yeah! I'm shopping! In Japan! Oh yeah!" Shopping in Japan was one of my biggest dreams. "I wonder if I can find a plushie…but first, clothes!" I stepped inside a clothing store that looked cool and started looking. "OOOO!!! That looks awesome!" I got a few looks and blushed. I could be so girly when it came to shopping. I didn't like it. I picked up the t-shirt and looked at it. It was red, like a dark but not too dark red, and had black musical notes going from the bottom of the left side to the chest area on the right side.

I grabbed a black vest as well. I'd have to try them on together to see how it looked. Then I picked out some plain, light denim blue jeans. I tried them on, and I have to say it didn't look half bad. IT LOOKED ALL BAD!! Just kidding, it actually looked pretty good. I put my other clothes back on and stepped out to find some hair stuff. I'd need a brush and a few clips. _Sucks that I can't put my hair in a ponytail…why'd I want it short again?_ The last time I had it cut, I had it cut shoulder length, with shorter layers.

The shortest layer went right above my ears, so I couldn't put it in a ponytail like I used to. I grabbed a few hair ties just in case, and checked out. Now to Anime 'R' Us. I stepped inside the anime store and saw my favorite anime/manga besides Death Note, Bleach. I ran up to the section of the store and started looking. "AIEEEE!!!" I squealed. I saw a plushie. Not just any plushie though, a Gin Ichimaru one. I had one just like it back home. I had to buy this. I grabbed it and checked out and started to head back to the hotel.

*~A couple weeks later~*

I quietly played with my Gin plushie, since L was still working. It was New Year's Eve, and tonight we would meet the Task Force members. I was looking forward to meeting Matsuda, he was my favorite character who didn't get killed off! He's so cool! I looked up as L stood up, after turning off his computer. "Whatcha doing?" I asked getting up and walking over to him. L just looked at me. "Did I ever tell you how completely and utterly BORING you are?" You would think being in your favorite anime with your favorite character would be interesting…not really people! "Yes, I believe you have mentioned that once before." "Now you're just getting on my nerves. So, how much longer until they get here?"

"Shouldn't be long now." No sooner had he said that, than did we here a knock at the door. I turned around and looked at the door. "It's open." L said, walking over to stand a ways in front of the door. The door opened and in walked the task force members. "I am L." They all looked at him, after all, they weren't expecting this. I decided to make myself known. "Hi! I'm Mari!" They all looked at me now. They really weren't expecting a 13 year old girl to be working with them. Mr. Yagami was the first to compose himself. "I am Soichiro Yagami." He said, showing his badge. The others all followed suit. Then L brought his hand up, and shaped it like a gun. "Bang!" What the hell was that?" Aizawa said.

"If I were Kira, you'd be dead, Mr. Soichiro Yagami, chief of the NPA. Kira needs a face and a name in order to commit murder. But I'm sure you've already figured that much out, haven't you? Please do not give out your names so carelessly. Instead, let's value our lives." "Oh sure, now you decide to be cool." I muttered. This was the part where it started getting good though. I sat down on the couch next to Matsuda.

"Please turn off all your cell phones, handhelds and any other communication devices and leave them on the table, right there." L said. "What, do you think we're gonna be using our cell phones during this meeting to leak information?!" Aizawa yelled. **"**It's alright. Just do as he says." **"**I realize he's been cautious from the very beginning, but I still can't tell if he trusts us or not." Matsuda said. **"**No, I just find them distracting. I can't stand it when people's cell phones are ringing while I'm trying to talk." "Ok, I can understand the turning off your cell phone part, but why do the have to leave them on the table?" I said. L just ignored me. I pouted.

"And why is there a child here?! How is she supposed to help on the Kira Investigation?!" Aizawa yelled. "I'm not a child! I'm already 13 and a half years old!" "That still doesn't explain why you're here!" I hadn't thought of what to say if anyone asked. I'm such an idiot! I didn't want everyone thinking I was a psychic! They (Matsuda) would start asking me questions about their (Matsuda's) personal future! What am I going to do?! Apparently, L had already thought of that, "This is my younger sister, she will help us on the investigation because she happens to be very observant. I will not listen to any objections, she is staying no matter what."

Wow, L's little sister huh? Great. Oh well, no more questions. "If we know Kira needs a name and a face to kill, couldn't we cut down on the number of victims by keeping criminals' names from the news?" Matsuda asked. **"**If we do that, we'll only be putting the general public at risk." "The general public"? **"**Why?" **"**Kira is childish and he _hates_ losing." **"**But how do you..?" Matsuda started. **"**Just what do you mean?" **"**Well... I'm also childish and I hate to lose. That's how I know."

**"**Ryuzaki, would you mind being a little more specific for us?" Wow, I had really spaced out. When did he tell them to call him Ryuzaki? **"**Early on in the investigation, I tried to provoke Kira with that broadcast. Up until then, we thought that Kira would only go after criminals. But as we all witnessed, he didn't hesitate to kill my stand-in. Also, as soon as I said we knew he was in the Kanto region, in defiance, he made sure his next victims came from within Japan, as if to say, "...and what are you gonna do about it?" He's met each of my challenges head on and he's never missed an opportunity to return the favor. Now what do you think would happen if we tried to use media restrictions to hide criminals from someone like that?"

**"**I guess..." "'If you choose to withhold the names of your worst criminals, I'll kill petty criminals or the innocent. I'm holding the whole world hostage, so who's it gonna be? I'm not the evil one here. But all those who oppose me by hiding criminals-- _you_ are truly evil.'" That's exactly how Kira thinks." "Wow, you're good…" I said. I'd always wanted to say that and have it actually make sense. Matsuda chuckled a bit, and L looked at me as if to say "Shut up." I smirked, but sat back and played with Gin. "…and listen carefully to what I have to say next." L said.

Damn, I really gotta start paying attention. "On December 14th, 12 FBI investigators entered Japan. Here we are on December 19th. Using prison inmates, Kira conducts experiments manipulating his victims' actions before they die. In other words, during this window of only 5 days, Kira became aware of the FBI's presence and obviously felt threatened. Because he didn't know any of their names or faces he was at a disadvantage. He needed to know how much control he had over his victims before he could use it against the 12 agents.

As we all know on December 27th, he got a hold of a file with all the names and faces of the FBI investigators in Japan, and succeeded in killing each one of them. During this period, to the best of our knowledge, at least 23 individuals died of heart attacks. But these victims were different from Kira's previous targets. They were all…" I tuned out. He was talking too much. I continued playing with Gin for a while. I heard Matsuda and Aizawa start talking about what they were all gonna do and tuned back in.

L looked annoyed at having been interrupted. I had to stifle a laugh. **"**So, does anyone have any questions?" **"**Actually, Ryuzaki, I _do_ have one question for you. And it pertains to what you said to us earlier about how you hate to lose. Does the fact that you've shown us your face mean that you've lost? By just being here, are you admitting defeat to Kira?" **"**That's right. By showing my face to you now and by sacrificing the lives of twelve FBI agents, I _have_ lost the battle... _But I'm not gonna lose the war._

This is the first time I've ever put my life on the line. I want to show Kira that we're all willing to risk our lives if that's what it takes... _(smiles)_ and that justice will prevail no matter what." **"**Hey yeah, that's right!" **"**I like the sound of that." **"**We can do this!" **"**Alright then! Let's do this, Ryuzaki!" "Ahem!" "And Mari…" I smiled. He's finally getting it…"Before we go any further, I have to be sure that none of you are Kira. So I'll need to speak with each of you individually before you leave today."

"What's the deal, he STILL doesn't trust us?" "Apparently not, Aizawa-san." I saw L stand up and walk over to the window, so I followed him; I knew what was going on. "So, I'm your sister huh?" I whispered. He looked at me. "Would you rather have them know you're a psychic?" "No, I was just saying. You realize this gives me permission to do anything to you, right? That includes stupid nicknames, Ryuzaki-onii-chan." I smirked. "I realize this, but please don't overdo it. I laughed "Got it!" This was finally getting interesting, oh man I sound like Ryuk. There better not be any apples here. I sighed, I need voltage.

* * *

**OK!! So, what'd you think? I'll probably write more later, but I wanted to get something done, and this chapter's getting to be pretty long. I'll have chapter 3 up soon. Until then please review! **


	3. Ignored

**

* * *

**

Sweet Love Lies

**Yay! Another chapter…so, you're all lucky I got out of my lazy mood XD I drank voltage and was fine…it's my thinking fuel…so anyway, here we go…**

**Me: ummm….Mari!! Do the disclaimer!!**

**Mari: Bakagirl101 does not own Death Note or any of the characters from the anime. Just me… and this can of Voltage!! *holds up voltage***

**Me: yesssssss…*drinks voltage***

* * *

"I apologize for questioning all of you like that, but I'm afraid I had no other choice." L said. _Uhuh…suuuuuure… _"I have determined that Kira is not among us." The task force members all sighed a sigh of relief. "Ryuzaki, how can you be certain that we're all innocent?" Mr. Yagami said. L looked over at him. I just continued playing with Gin. I was starting to get a little tired though; I'd been up all night.

"Well to be honest, from the beginning I set a number of traps that would reveal if any of you is Kira, but after speaking with you one-on-one I don't feel the need." L's cell phone suddenly started to ring. I hoped this was over soon. I wanted sleep. "Excuse me…" L said as he answered the phone. "Understood…" he said after a short bit. "I'm just about finished here anyway." FINALLY!!!! I am so tired!! You can do it Mari, just a little longer! I didn't pay attention to what he said next, but I saw him hang up and decided to listen again. "Watari is on his way." He said. "Yay…" I said sleepily.

*~*~*~*~*~*

"Gentlemen, it's an honor to meet all of you." Watari said, after he walked in. There were a few murmurs from the task force people, but I didn't pay attention. "But, what about your usual outfit?" Matsuda asked. **"**If I dressed like that, I'd be announcing to the world that I am Watari. That's all it takes to give away the location of our headquarters and Ryuzaki and Mari." **"**Oh. I see." **"**Ordinarily I'd never show my face to any of you. The fact that I'm here is proof that you've won Ryuzaki's trust." **"**Now that you mention it, I do feel honored...heh heh..." Matsuda didn't look like it.

Course, what do I know? I'm half asleep. "Well then, I brought those items you requested. It's all here." "Could you please pass them out to everyone?" L asked. "Yes." I listened as Watari and L explained the whole "new IDs" thing. Then Watari started handing out the belt things. I was a little confused though when a bracelet was practically shoved in my face. "Wha-? Why do I need this?" I asked, taking the bracelet and putting it on. "Well, since you like to leave the hotels occasionally, this bracelet will do the same thing as the belts, just in case. Just press the black bead; it's a button, which will allow you to contact Watari or me, I also have a cell phone for you to use for this purpose."

"Oh…can I have the cell phone now?" "Later…" "Fine…" Matsuda started getting yelled at, and I had to say it. I said what I always say when Matsuda's getting yelled at or in trouble. "Poor Matsu…" He looked at me. "What? I don't think you should get yelled at. I know this is serious and everything, but if we don't have a little fun once in a while, we're all gonna get bored and act all old and boring like Ryuzaki-onii-chan." L glared at me.

I stuck my tongue out at him. "Well you are!" He rolled his eyes, and Matsuda looked at me, looking thankful I was on his side. I started playing with Gin again. He was such a cute plushie! I wasn't even paying attention anymore. I looked up and noticed Aizawa gone. _Hmm…must pay attention!_ I yawned. "Mari, I believe you should be going to bed now, we can carry on without you for now." L said. Part of me wanted to stay up still, but the other part (the really tired part) thought otherwise. "THANK YOU!!!" I yelled, and ran to the bathroom to get ready for bed.

*~*~*~*~*~*Later, after sleep (_AN//: I think it's a few days later, but she is just getting up from sleeping the night before_)*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

_Ugh…shuddup people…I is sleepy!!_ I slowly opened my eyes, and sat up in bed. L was having them all go through the records from the train station from when Ray Penber was killed. And they were talking WAY too loud. I looked at the clock. 12:00 pm. That's 4 hours too early. I glared at the clock. _Well, looks like I'm not going back to sleep anytime soon. Might as well get up. _I climbed out of bed and walked over to where they all were.

"There a reason why you guys decided to talk so freaking loud?" They looked at me. I could've sworn Matsuda looked like he had just seen a ghost. Oh, I wanted to hit him. "Oh, you're awake, Mari." "No shit Sherlock…" I said, my eye twitching. I sat down next to L, and asked Watari if I could have something to eat. I wasn't even paying attention to what they were all saying (I know I do that a lot…). I'm still a zombie. On your lawn. [1] _Great, now that song's in my head…_I started humming the song. Watari came over with a bowl of Reese's Puffs, after giving everyone else ice cream. I thanked him and started eating. I loved Reese's Puffs.

Next to skittles, cake, chocolate, and voltage, they were one of my favorite foods. They also made me extremely hyper and awake. L said something about an envelope and I was just too engulfed in my cereal to listen. I knew what was going on! "Wouldn't it be interesting if Kira was on that train?" L said. "Yeah…he probably was, just cause that's the last thing a normal person would think he would do. Of course, L's a genius, so he's not normal, and I think normal is boring and extremely dull, so that's probably why we're thinking this." I said.

I don't think anybody paid attention though (my job!!) because they kept talking as if they hadn't heard me. "Meanies…" I muttered. "That's impossible!" Mr. Yagami said. "I admit, I myself find it hard to believe…" "I don't…" I said. "There's no reason for Kira to go to the scene of his own crime because he can kill from a distance." "Maybe he wanted to see how it turned out…" "Well, maybe he was counting on us to make that assumption, and figured he could get away with such a bold move." L went to lick his ice cream. I tuned out again, nobody was paying attention anyway. I put my empty bowl in the sink (AN//: it's a nice hotel, there's a sink people!!) and went to the bathroom to get dressed.

After I was dressed I grabbed the phone L had given me, put the bracelet on and told them I was going out for a bit. Nobody answered back. I sighed, and looked at the floor for a minute. _The least they could do is acknowledge me…_Then, I walked out the door.

* * *

**L's POV (actually in 1****st**** person this time XD)**

I realize I should probably pay more attention to Mari, but, her input doesn't sound logical enough to agree with her in front of others. I hope she realizes this. _Unlikely…she sounded strange before she left, almost upset. __**Why do I even care? I have only just met her; I couldn't care this much for her state of mind already could I? **__Doesn't really matter much if I could, because I do. What is this strange feeling? __**You liiiiiike her…**__ Is there a reason you sound like Mari? __**No, I just sound like her because I feel like it…it's because I'm right and you're wrong! Muwahahahahaha!! **__Oh yeah, that's Mari…anyway, I'll think about this later. I need to get back to the case._

* * *

**Mari's POV**

I walked around a bit, thinking. _Nobody's listening to me, not even L! Isn't he the one who said I would be able to help? That I was very observant? Why do I even bother…? Why am I even here?! All I wanted to do was help him, but he won't let me! _I sighed. _I need to go shopping, maybe I'll feel better…__**No you won't…**__Oh, hi creepy voice…I haven't heard from you in a while, how've you been? __**Fine…you haven't though…**__No duh…but what will cheer me up if shopping won't? _

_**Beating L at something**__ I can't…he's a genius…__**Then how about doing something with him? **__I won't be able to get him to do anything…he's too busy…_I sat down on a bench in the park. _**Just try sometime ok? **__Whatever…_I'm bored now…I sighed. _I should head back. Thinking to yourself takes up a lot of time. _I looked at my phone's clock. _5:00 ALREADY?!?! Time to go!_ I got up and practically ran back to the hotel. I didn't want to be out too late.

*~*~*At hotel*~*~*

"I'm back!! Did you miss me?" I said jokingly. Nobody answered. _I'll take that as a no…_I sighed and sat down on the couch next to Matsuda. They were all talking about Naomi Misora's disappearance. I tuned out…this time on purpose. _If they're gonna ignore me then I'm gonna ignore them. _I was probably being childish, but I was too mad to care. They'd ignored me almost all day! Let's see how they like it. I already knew what was going on anyway, it didn't matter. _Mr. Yagami's getting pissed. _L sat down next to me, and I turned my head the other way. I could feel his eyes boring into the back of my skull.

_Oh sure NOW he decides to pay attention…stupid L…_"Mari, which household would you like to watch?" L asked. Everyone was looking at me. He must have asked a few times already, cause he looked annoyed. "Yagami." I said. I didn't feel the need to watch Kitamura's house. I already knew who Kira was. L nodded. "Then it will be Mr. Yagami, Mari, and myself watching the Yagami household. The rest of you will watch Kitamura's…" Yippee…

*~*~*~*While watching the Yagami household*~*~*~*

I watched as Light walked up the stairs to his room. God I felt like a stalker, and I don't even like Light. "…When I was his age I did strange things too…" L said. "When you were _his_ age, or now?" I asked. Yeah so I wasn't completely ignoring him. I couldn't help it, I had to talk. Silence isn't my thing. Light was leaving. "Well, this is fairly boring." "Did you think it would be exciting?" L asked. "I never said it had to be exciting, it just has to be less boring…there has to be something to watch, ya know?" He didn't answer. A while later, Light came back with a magazine. "God he's a perv!" I yelled at the TV screen.

"Mari, please quiet down. It's normal for a 17 year old boy." "You mean, you looked at this stuff? YOU PERV!!!" I yelled hitting him. So, after he was done thinking out loud, Watari had finally come over with an ice pack for L's head, where a large lump had begun to form. All I heard after I was done glaring at L was that he suspected Light. "I suspect him too. He's to perfect! Perfect grades, perfect looks, perfect everything! He's hiding something, and it's not those magazines!" "You think he looks "perfect"?" L asked, almost teasingly. "I'm not gonna lie to you, he does look pretty handsome and could get any girl he wanted, but that doesn't mean I like him. Like I said, he's too perfect. He's so perfect, it's sickening. Anyway, I'm gonna get something to eat. Be right back." I got up and went to the kitchen.

"Hmm…ooo!! Strawberry cake. I've always wanted to try this." I grabbed a slice and went back to where L and Mr. Yagami were. "What'd I miss?" _"…I wouldn't be surprised if Kira saw right through this…"_ Light said on the TV. "He's too smart also…" I said, mouth full of cake. I continued to concentrate on my cake as L and Mr. Yagami talked about Light. Light was in his room now. "DRAMATIC CHIP BAG OPENING!!!!" I yelled. What can I say? I felt like I was watching the anime back home and forgot where I was. Luckily, L and Mr. Yagami chose to ignore me. _Phew…that was a close one…_I continued watching. I could just imagine Ryuk freaking out now…poor shinigami. Light reached for a chip. I couldn't hold back, I burst out laughing. Now, I was getting stared at. "He's taking a potato chip…AND EATING IT!!!!" I continued laughing.

They obviously wouldn't get it, but I couldn't hold back. "Dramatic chip eating! HE'S SO DRAMATIC!!!!" I just couldn't stop laughing. After a few seconds I think they started ignoring me though, cause they started talking to each other again. I finally calmed down. "I'm ok now. Sorry about that." Watari came in a bit later stating that a couple criminals just died. Mr. Yagami started freaking out a bit, I think…his facial expression was weird. L stated that the Yagami household seemed too innocent. "You agree with me then?" "Yes I do…"

After Light and everybody else went to bed, Mr. Yagami decided to get some rest. "You should get some rest as well, Mari." "So should you, you haven't slept in a while, have you? I don't think anything's going to happen while they're all asleep." "But I should still stay up, just in case." "No. You're getting a good night's sleep tonight, no matter what. Now come over here!" I said, motioning to the bed. "That's your bed." I rolled my eyes.

"We can share! It's not like you're gonna rape me in my sleep! Now come on!" He reluctantly got up and sat on the bed, in his usual position. "No. You gotta actually lay down. You don't need deductive skills when you're asleep. Now lay down." When he wouldn't, I pushed him down. "Now, stay!" He just looked bored. I crawled in next to him, and grabbed my plushie. L started to sit up. "No!" I snapped pushing him back down. "Stay down!" "Fine…" "Good!" I smiled, then lay down and fell asleep.

* * *

**L's POV**

I don't even know how she managed to get me to lay down and take a break. I have to admit, it is pretty comfortable. I looked at the sleeping girl next to me. Even while she was asleep she was making sure I stayed laying down. _I'll try to sleep then…since you went through all the trouble of getting me here…__**What are you talking about 'trouble'?! You lay down willingly! You wanna sleep by her!**__ I have no idea what you are talking about. I don't like her like that, she is 13! __**Whatever…just sleep lover-boy…**_ And I did, shortly after that.

* * *

**Matsuda's POV**

*~*~*Next Morning*~*~*

_Oh…they look so cute!! Wow that's a gay thought…_I sighed…_I should probably wake them up…then again maybe not, they look so sweet! _When I had walked into the hotel that morning, I saw Ryuzaki and Mari-chan sleeping on the bed. It looked like Mari had managed to get Ryuzaki to sleep. He had his arm over Mari and she was curled up in a ball under his arm with her thumb by her mouth and her plushie in her arms. _I'll wake them up later…_

* * *

**Ok so…L was kinda OOC there wasn't he? Sorry people! I don't mean for it to be going kinda fast either, but you gotta remember, they've technically been living together for a month and a half. And that last bit with L sleeping and stuff…I had that idea randomly once and I'm like "That's so cute!" so I had to put it in…and Matsu was the only one I could think of agreeing with me XD So, please review!!**

**1: It's the song from the game Plants VS. Zombies...it's an awesome song! Go to YouTube and look up "Plants VS. Zombies Music Video"**


	4. Meeting Ryuk

**OH MY GOSH I'M SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING!!! I was going to about 10 times before now! I'm sorry! I don't deserve your reviews! (But I would still like them XD) Please forgive me!!**

**Me: now that that's over, Ryuk, do you wanna do the disclaimer?**

**Ryuk: no**

**Me: ****:(**** pwease? I'll give you a silver gameboy advanced sp! [1]**

**Ryuk: oooooo! Bakagirl101 doesn't own Death Note or me…but she does own the human…**

**Me: Mari! :D oh and…I don't have a silver gameboy advanced sp…**

**Ryuk: I should kill you…**

* * *

**L's POV**

SNORE "Kira…" SNORE "Kira…" I sat up quickly in bed. "Hmm…just a dream…" _Wait, a dream? _I_ fell asleep? I _actually_ fell asleep?! _I looked to my right and spotted Mari curled up in a sort of ball. I got out of bed and looked at the clock. _7:28…I slept for 8 hours then…_"mmm!" I heard someone whimper behind me. I turned around and saw Mari reaching her hand out like she wanted something. I saw Gin on the other side of the bed and picked it up. _She must have tossed him over me at some point by accident. _I handed her the plush toy and her arms immediately wrapped around it, holding it close to her. I smiled softly for a moment before going back over to the televisions to watch Light Yagami.

*~*~*~*5 days later, Mari's POV*~*~*~*

Well, let me just say that watching the Yagami's after the dramatic chip scene is very boring. Light doesn't even get dramatic anymore! It makes me so mad! And bored. But right now, L was going to tell everyone they were removing the bugs and cameras. "…suspicious activity was observed in…nobody. We will remove the bugs and cameras." See? I told you. As everybody else was complaining about not having a suspect (as far as they knew) an idea struck me. Wouldn't it be fun if I could talk to Ryuk? I think so…"Hey onii-chan? Is it alright if I go with to remove the bug and camera thingies?" Everyone looked at me.

"I suppose…but why?" L asked. I sighed, "Because I'm a bored child, and I want some fresh air." L continued to stare at me, as if he was trying to figure out the reason I wanted to go. "Alright, Watari, Mari will be going with you to remove the bugs and cameras." Then he looked at me again. "You might want to leave now, nobody will be there from now until later tonight." "Ok! Let's go Watari! Thank you onii-chan!!" I yelled as we walked out of the hotel room. As we drove to the Yagami residence, Watari asked me what I was going to do while he was removing the crap that's too long to say and I'm too lazy to say it.

"I'm probably gonna look around the house a little then I'm gonna go up to Light's room and burn those magazines!" Watari looked at me through the mirror, "Don't you think he'll notice they're missing?" "Trust me, he won't miss 'em!" I said, a huge smile on my face. Watari chuckled and went back to driving.

Watari had just finished taking the bugs and cameras from Light's room. "Hey Watari? Do you have a lighter I can use to burn the magazines?" I asked. Yes, I was serious when I said I'd burn the magazines. Watari chuckled again as he handed me some matches. "Thank you!" I took them and ran upstairs. I saw all but one of Light's ways to tell if someone entered, ruined. I wouldn't be able to fix the lead, but I could fix the paper and the door!

I went inside and first, grabbed the magazines so I could burn them when I was done. Then I looked on his desk and found the ballpoint pen. I unscrewed the ink cartridge and opened the desk drawer, inserting the ink in the hole on the bottom. When the fake bottom lifted, I poked the death note. "Poke!" I said quietly. I looked around in case Ryuk was there, but it looked like he was with Light right now. I put everything, except the magazines, back to normal and left the room, putting the paper back and fixing the handle, and went downstairs. "I found them, I'll burn them outside." I said to Watari as I passed him. I went outside, and watched them burn! "BWAHAHAHAHAHA!!" I laughed as they burned, while doing the Bleach thing. [2] then I kicked the ashes into the grass, laughing. I'm not crazy!

*~*~*~*A week or so later*~*~*~*

L was getting ready to go to the college entrance exams. He was enrolling so that he could spy on Light. "If you don't get 100% on this, not only am I gonna laugh, but I'll kick you!" He rubbed my head and left. Now what? I bug Matsu that's what! Matsuda and I had ended up becoming fairly good friends over the weeks. "HI MATSU!!" I yelled, glomping him. "Uh, hi Mari-chan!" he said, surprised. "I'm bored, are you bored?" "Kinda…" "Hurray, I'm not alone!" "WOULD YOU PLEASE SHUT UP?!" Aizawa yelled. I ran behind the couch and cowered jokingly. "I was about to anyway!" I yelled grabbing my iPod off the end table. I turned it on and switched it to Alice Human Sacrifice [3] and started humming along to it.

* * *

I did this everyday until the entrance ceremony. L had gotten 100% (like I knew he would anyway) and so I didn't have to kick him. I was going with him to the ceremony. "So, how's life?" I asked while we were being driven there. L just looked at me. "Fine…" "That's good…" when we got there I stayed by the door so I could get out quickly if I needed to, I don't really like being stuck in crowds. The ceremony was pretty boring. I booed when Light finished talking and I giggled when L forgot to bow. I had to stop myself from laughing out loud when L told Light who he was. I could see Ryuk laughing and I laughed softly to myself. When it was all done I ran outside to wait for L.

I saw him and Light walk out and I started jumping and yelling, "Onii-chan! Onii-chan! Over here!!" L and Light walked over to me. "HI!!" I said to Light. He looked scared, perfect. "Yagami-kun, this is my younger sister…" L said. "Hi, I'm Mari…" I already told L I could use my "real name" around Light, he couldn't kill me. "Mari Tokito…" I smiled. "I'm Light Yagami…am I to assume that Mari Tokito is a pseudonym?" Light asked. "No, it's my real name. now come on, onii-chan! I'm hungry!" I hopped into the car. After L got in and we started driving away he looked at me like he was unsure of something. "Are you sure you should have used your real name around him?" "Yes, I'm very sure. Even if he is Kira, he won't be able to kill me…trust me on this."

*~*~*~*A few days later*~*~*~*

I was walking towards the tennis courts with L and Light. I wasn't actually going to watch them, I had an apple in my bag along with volume 20 of Bleach (it's the one with Gin on the cover XD). I wasn't going to actually read, I had read it 12 times already, but I was going to pretend to so that I could talk to Ryuk. "Good luck, onii-chan!" I said as I went to go sit down on a bench near the tennis court. I pulled out Bleach and opened it to a random page, and pulled out the apple. "oooo, apple!!" I heard Ryuk say. I could practically hear Light yelling at Ryuk in his head. Ryuk came over anyway.

"Hello Ryuk." I whispered. "Huh? You can see me? And you know my name? Interesting…can have that apple?" I laughed softly. "You can have the apple when there's a crowd. I touched Light's death note a few weeks ago when we removed the cameras and other crap. I know your name cause I'm awesome…" I said smiling widely. "Ok…so uh, what's your name again?" I gasped softly. "Can't you see it?" "Nope…" _Interesting…it must be because I'm not actually part of this world! I came here because of a car crash! This could work in my favor. _"Interesting…in that case, you can call me Mari." I glanced up and saw a huge crowd. I handed Ryuk the apple, nobody would see. "Here, eat it quick." "Thanks!" He exclaimed, gobbling it as fast as he could. I laughed. He looked kinda funny when he ate.

"So, how do you know about the death note? You have one or something?" "Nope…I guess I can tell you the truth, you won't be telling Light I assume?" "Nope!" I smiled. "Well, I'm from a different world, where all this Kira crap is a manga, it doesn't exist. I got hit by a car a few months ago and suddenly, I'm here! I believe that might be the reason why you can't see my real name!" "Ooooo…interesting…" I looked up again, Light had just won. "Well, we should probably go back Ryuk." He nodded. We went to the two smart people. "Nice job Light. You too onii-chan!" Light said something about being thirsty and wanting to ask L something. Then L told him he suspected Light of being Kira. Then we went to the café place.

* * *

"Onii-chan, scoot your chair over!" "No, go sit by Yagami-kun." "I don't wanna sit by Kira!!" "I'm not Kira…" Light said. "That's exactly what Kira would say! Please onii-chan?!" L looked annoyed. "Fine!" He got up, moved his chair over and sat back down. "Thank you!" I said smiling. I placed my chair next to him and sat down. I sat on my legs. (You know, like L and Near have a special way of sitting? So do I!!) Ryuk started laughing. "This girl's good! _Hyuk hyuk_…" I smiled. I was good wasn't I? I listened to L and Light talk about…stuff? I didn't know what they were talking about, I wasn't paying attention. When the waitress came by, they weren't even paying attention. The only reason they knew she was there is because I said, "I'll have the Hershey Crème Pie! (that's good pie!) and a Mountain Dew, please."

She nodded and then the other two had managed to tell her what they wanted, thanks to my loud voice. "Do you think she heard anything?" Light asked. "No, she had just shown up when I ordered what I wanted." They nodded and then the waitress came back with our food and drinks. "That was fast! Thanks!" I said. I started eating as they continued talking. When I finished, I noticed L telling Light he was wrong about the notes. Light started complaining about how since he didn't know, then he was correct. I just continued sipping my Mountain Dew. Suddenly L's phone rang. My eyes widened. I had forgotten about Mr. Yagami's heart attack! Then Light's went off. "Yagami-kun! Your father…!" L started. "had a heart attack!" Light finished. "Kira?!" they both exclaimed. And I don't know why I thought this in a time like this, but the one thought going through my mind was: _Why don't I ever get any calls?_

* * *

So, there you go! We learned that Mari's name is not visible to the shinigami eyes, we met Light, and Mr. Yagami had a heart attack.

1: the extras at the end of Death Note volume 1…that's what Ryuk wants for Christmas XD

2: any Bleach fan would know what I'm talking about XD

3: from the program Vocaloid…the song is addicting XD

Please review, I will update as soon as possible! I promise!!


	5. Kira Numbah 2!

**Sweet Love Lies**

**Woohoo!! I'm updating! XD so, school started a couple weeks ago…I've been in a suckish mood lately XD but hopefully finally putting this up will make me feel better XD anyway, fairly long…enjoy!!**

**Me: ummmm…I don't know who should do the disclaimer…**

**Mello: ha! *takes bite of chocolate***

**Me: HI WILLY!!!**

**Mello: o.0 stop calling me that, woman!!**

**Me: awww, you know you like it!!**

**Mello: *rolls eyes***

**Matt: I'll do the disclaimer…**

**Me: ok Mattie!!**

**Matt: Bakagirl101 does not own Death Note, Me, or Mello…she does however own Mari-chan and Mello's nickname, Willy XD haha Mello…**

**Mello: shut up Matt!!**

* * *

"Are you really sure this was just caused by overwork?" We were all sitting in Chief Yagami's hospital room. Mrs. Yagami was there as well. She seemed to be paying no mind as to why L and I were there. Woops! I spaced out again, as she had just left. "I don't think it was Kira…" Mr. Yagami stated. He started explaining how he was overworked and stuff. "Having your son under suspicion must be an emotional strain as well." L said. I nodded. Surprisingly, I had been quiet this whole time. Well, to them it was surprising. _If Mr. Yagami's had his heart attack then that means Misa's going to show up…which means…_I glanced at L _that means he'll be gone in a few months…_I took a sudden interest in looking at the floor. I couldn't look at him…I stood up, and walked out of the room without a word to anyone. Nobody seemed to pay me any attention, either that or the didn't care. I walked out of the building and saw Watari. I felt my eyes well up, but I fought the tears back. "Hey, Watari? I'm gonna go for a walk for a bit. I'll meet you back at the hotel…" he nodded and I set off down the sidewalk. After I rounded the corner, my mask broke; I couldn't hold it in anymore! I ran down the street, tears falling freely down my face.

*~*~*L's POV*~*~*

"I was only drawing the obvious conclusion from your own speculations, Yagami-kun." I stated, after Light yelled at me for saying that, according to his reasoning, we should suspect his sister, Sayu. I then noticed something. Something I'm surprised I didn't notice before. Mari was gone. _When did she leave? __**Awwwww…Are you worried? **__Well, I won't deny that I am worried about her. She was quiet before…something must be wrong…_I remembered when she had looked at me before, looking close to tears. _What's wrong Mari-chan? __**OOOOO!!! "CHAN"?! **__What? Isn't that what friends call each other? __**Yeah…**__I heard the voice sigh. (_can _voices sigh?) __**You're hopeless…**_I stopped my internal conversation in time to hear Yagami-san say he would be back to work as soon as possible. "What are you talking about dad? You need to rest until you're fully recovered." "He's right Yagami-san." "No. I'm not sitting here twiddling my thumbs with Kira on the loose. I'm going to get him if it's the last thing I do." Yagami-san said. There was a knock at the door. A nurse came in and told us visiting hours were over. As Light and I walked out of the building, I noticed Mari wasn't in or around the car. Light conversed with me being under suspicion. I talked to him rather half-heartedly, I was too concerned as to where Mari was. A girl her age shouldn't be walking out alone too late...

As we drove off, I asked about her."She said she was going for a walk and that she'd meet us back at the hotel. She seemed upset about something, is everything alright?" "As far as I know, she's fine…" _So she is upset…I hope she's alright…_I sighed as we stopped in front of the hotel.

*~*~*Mari's POV*~*~*

I stared at the ground as I walked to the hotel. I had stopped crying a while ago. _Why would I react that badly to this? I didn't cry until he actually died when I was watching the series…_I sighed as a lone tear fell down my cheek. I wiped it away quickly. _With L's death comes Watari's death, and then eventually Matt and Mello…then Misa…There has to be a way to save them! _Then an idea struck me. There was a way, but it'd be tough. "I'll have to wait until he gives it up…" I whispered to myself. I smiled softly; I had a plan! I looked up and saw the hotel. I look at the clock on my phone. It was 11:30…"SHIT!!" I yelled, then ran to the elevator inside. L's gonna be pissed! Hmmm…mood swings…maybe I am bipolar…After I got out of the elevator, I ran, quite loudly, down the hall until I came to the room.

I was going to be yelled at, I could tell. I was out so late! Maybe I should wait out here? That thought went down the drain when I heard a voice through the door. "Mari, I know you're out there. I could hear you running…" L's voice said. "Damn!" I said before walking in. "OOF!!" Matsuda had tackled me. "Mari! Where have you been?! I've been so worried! Bla bla bla!! Bla bla bla bla! Bla!" "Can't…breathe…" "Sorry!" he exclaimed, letting me go. "Did you just say 'bla' 8 times?" he nodded, and I face palmed. "Oh Matsu…what're we gonna do with you?" I then spotted L. "Are you gonna yell at me too? Cause if you are…" I held my fingers out like a cross towards him, "then may the power of Christ compel you!" I yelled.

L just rolled his eyes. "I won't yell, Matsuda's done that for me…I do, however, wish to know why you left the hospital, and why you were out so late…" I tilted my head down pouting, "I left because I was bored and wanted to go on a walk. I lost track of the time, sorry onii-chan." I said. He sighed, as if disappointed with my answer. I yawned. "Well, 'bout time for me to be hitting the ol' dusty trail. [1]" I said, stratching. "G'night!" I went to the bathroom to change and went to bed.

*~*about a week later, maybe a week and a half, I don't know XD*~*

I was snuggling with Gin on the couch, about ready to take a nap, while the task force discussed Naomi Misora's disappearance over the last 4 months. Suddenly, Watari walked in. I opened one eye to look at him; he had a serious expression. "Ryuzaki!" "What is it?" L asked. "Sakura TV, quick…you have to see this!" I opened my other eye. _Oh no…poor Monkey-Face! [2]_ Suddenly, I felt very awake. "In other words, we are being held hostage by Kira and have no choice but to air these videos.

At the same time, we feel it is out professional duty to do so. I would like to emphasize once again that these tapes are not being broadcast as a hoax or for other purposes of sensationalism." "Held hostage by Kira?!" "What's going on here?!" I purposely began to shut them out. I clutched Gin tighter to me and shut my eyes tight. It was the first time I didn't want to be here. "I am Kira" a deep electronic voice said, bringing me out of my thoughts. I opened my eyes to see 'KIRA' written in sloppy Old English font. "If this video is being aired exactly at 5:59 p.m. on April 18th, it is now 5:59 and 38, 39, 40 seconds. Please switch channels to Taiyo TV. The news anchor, Mr. Kazuhiko Hibima, will die of a heart attack at precisely six p.m." The others, except L, were freaking out.

"Change the channel!" L yelled. The channel switch and we all saw someone dead on a table. L switched the channel back and had Watari grab 2 more TV's. I stopped listening again. I was clutching Gin so tight that it looked like his head would probably pop off. _Why am I so scared?! We'll be fine! Well, excepy Ukita..but I still barely know him! Why is this more real than anything else?! _My head snapped up as I heard the door slam. "NO!!" I yelled, shocking a few of the others. "Idiot!" I yelled, heading towards the door. I was about to open it when Ukita appeared on the screen. My eyes widened. _**Wow! He got there fast!**__ Shut up you! Now is not the time for your comments! _Suddenly Ukita collapsed. "Dammit, that's it I'm getting those tapes!" This way, Mr. Yagami can continue to recover. "Mari! I will not allow you to leave! Ukita-san has just died, why wouldn't you die as well?!" I looked at L. He was trembling. "I can't lose you Mari…" He said it with such sincerety, it made me wonder if it was a "brotherly act" for the others, or if he actually meant it. I clenched my fists. "Fine!" Suddenly, we saw a van, truck, thing crash into the studio! _Yes! Sort of…_"That's certainly one way of entering without anyone seeing your face." I didn't hear the rest of what L said, I had started giggling. Oh yeah, definitely bipolar. Everybody was still freaking out.

L called Kitamura and then Mr. Yagami called L (sort of) and they all figured out a way to help him get back here. Next thing I know, Mr. Yagami is back in the hotel, being supported by Watari. He began apologizing for taking things into his own hands, bla bla bla…I was getting tired again. Once everybody else was doing something, L came up to me. "Mari, I'm sorry I yelled, but you really should think things through a little more. Believe it or not, I do care…even if you are annoying." He ruffled my hair. "Hey!" I said laughing, pushing his hands away. He smiled slightly. "You should get some rest…" "Yeah…" I started towards the bathroom. "Oh yeah, L? I wouldn't have died. Kira can't kill me." And with that, I left him to his own thoughts.

* * *

**So sorry for the wait...please review!!**

**1. from Family Guy...the one where Peter finds out he's black XD**

**2. My friend's nickname for Ukita XD**


	6. Mommy? Daddy?

**OMIGOSH I AM SO SORRY! I know I am soooooo late. I was gonna update in January (I know it's May now, shut up! XD) but then I got grounded until like, 6 weeks ago, and I kept forgetting my manga and and I've had A LOT going on, I have 3 projects due within the next 3 weeks, a wedding coming up in June, and work on Friday nights which is my only REAL night on the computer… I'M SORRY! I totally deserve it if you all stop reading! (Though I hope you don't stop ^^ *starts singing Don't Stop Believing* XD sorry…) I love all of you guys for sticking with me even though it's been SUCH a long gap! I don't deserve your kindness! Ok, I'll stop groveling now…anyway…who should do the disclaimer today?**

**L: what amazes me is I haven't been asked to do the disclaimer yet…**

**Me: I'm saving you for when it gets really good…**

**L: it is really good…**

**Me: suck up…hmm, Misa-chan, you do the disclaimer…**

**Misa: Bakagirl101 does not own Death Note or Misa-Misa…she only owns that little girl I've seen walking around downtown…**

**Mari: little? DX**

* * *

I ended up sleeping through a lot of the next day, I was pretty tired. I spent the next couple of days sleeping, eating, and listening to my iPod. I was in a kind of blur. The fourth Kira tape was aired and I could just imagine Light smirking to himself. It was now the day after the video aired, and I was hanging upside down on the couch. "What are you doing?" L asked. "You know, just hanging around…" L sighed. "You've been spending quite a bit of time inside the last few days, maybe you should get outside." "No…I don't want to today…I wanna be in the meeting thing with the rest of you…" "No you don't…you want to go outside." "You're Jedi mind tricks won't work on me! [1] FREEDOM! Oof!" I fell off the couch. "I'm ok…" L chuckled a bit.

He seemed to do that a lot more than I thought he would. Granted, I didn't think he had much of a sense of humor so any kind of laugh is more than I thought. "Alright, I won't force you outside…Yagami-san should be back soon." "You do realize that the high up police and governmentish people are gonna say that _you _should go on TV, right? This makes sense, although they aren't thinking it through enough. It's so stupid…" "Yes I realize this. I agree with you too, but do you honestly think I would listen?" I smiled up at him. "I didn't think so for a second, or two seconds!" I heard Mr. Yagami walk into the room and I got up. I smoothed out my hair and…hung from the couch again. I know I have no life. Mr. Yagami and the others all sat down, Matsuda sitting next to me. "What are you doing?" "Hanging around…" I saw L shake his head.

Hey, the floor looks like a ceiling! Focus Mari, focus!

"…How do I get him to believe I'm L?" Dangit I missed a lot again. Oh well, he's a liar anyway. Woops, focusing again. "It occurred to me as I was watching those videos that this Kira is highly likely to be a fake. Or more precisely, a second Kira." "I KNEW IT!" I yelled randomly as everyone freaked out. They did that a lot. They looked at me. "What? I did…" L proceeded inn explaining his reasoning, while I spaced out…I really could care less. Maybe I should go outside…maybe not.

Apparently I missed a lot because L was asking about Light showing up. Meh…nap time. I don't care about Imagay. I fell off the couch on my head. "Yow!" I sat up and rubbed my head. "Stupid couch!" "Right cause it's the couch's fault." Aizawa said. I glared at him. I had liked him in the series, but he was really bugging me! He's so mean! "Yeah it is!" and I went to lay down.

*~*~*later*~*~*

I managed to get enough rest to hyper myself up again, though waking up sucked. _Dang people don't know when to shut up! _So they were working on a murder case, big deal! I was trying to get some shut eye! _Oh well, sounds like Light's here…blech! _I walked out into the living room area just as Light was saying something about there being another person with Kira's power. He would know! Ugh, in case you couldn't tell, I do not like Light…Woops, spaced a bit too much again.

"So you knew, Ryuga…I mean, Ryuzaki? You were testing me?" "It wasn't a test. If I was the only one who came up with the second Kira theory, then it wouldn't be persuasive. With you also thinking the same thing, the theory is greatly strengthened." "But I agreed with you, Onii-chan!" Everybody looked at me. I probably looked a sight, I hadn't bothered to look in the mirror to see if I looked alive, zombie-like, or dead at all so I had no idea how bad it was. "Hmm, yes you did Mari," L said recovering quickly, "but most people would think that you were just agreeing with me, however, you and I both know that's not the case." "True…When'd he get here?" I asked pointing at Light.

"I got here not too long ago, it's nice to see you again Mari." Light answered, holding out his hand for a handshake. I eyed it hesitantly; I didn't wanna shake his hand, the hand of a killer. He seemed to sense my discomfort and pulled his hand back. "It's nice to see you again as well, Light…" I subtly stepped closer to L. He then started explaining his idea to stop the second Kira. Then he started barking out orders to everyone else to work on the video, and Light started working on his Kira shpeel. Meanwhile, I looked around for Ryuk…I had some apples for him. "I'll be right back, I want an apple…" I told Ryuzaki, but I said it loud enough for Ryuk to hear.

"Ooooo! Apples!" I had to stifle a giggle. I walked into the kitchen area and got 2 red apples for Ryuk and 1 green apple for me out of the fridge. I tossed one of the red apples into the air, and wasn't surprised to hear a chomping sound. "How's it going Ryuk?" I said softly so nobody could hear me. "It's not too bad…mmmmmm those are good apples…" "Good, I'm not a huge fan of the red ones so I wasn't sure if they were good or not, here you go." I tossed up the other red one and he ate it. "How could you not like the red ones?" Ryuk exclaimed after he was done. "They aren't sour enough!" I started eating my apple. "Mmmmmm…" I was in heaven; I had been craving an apple.

Now I just needed the berry flavored skittles, the best kind ever! "I'd better head back out and see where they're at." I said after I had finished. "Alright, nice talking to ya!" "You too Ryuk!" I walked out of the kitchen and heard L say that he'd die. Oh great…"What's this about you dying? How long was I in there?" I joked. L and Light glanced at me but then proceeded with the script. Jeez, I hate being ignored.

*~*~*2 days later*~*~*

Oh my gosh, Kira numbah 2 [2] replied! True I already knew she would, but I just like playing dumb. I wasn't really listening to the reply tape, just leaning against L. (He was in a chair and I was on the arm). Needless to say, I was pretty surprised (and yet not, cause I knew it would happen) when I suddenly fell over and landed under something heavy. "Oof!" I opened my eyes. "I'm being squished!" Apparently, L was too freaked out by Misa saying "Shinigami" on the tape, and didn't realize he was sitting on me.

"Mari, Ryuzaki, are you guys ok?" I heard Matsu ask. "Just peachy…" I said. L finally got off of me. "I apologize Mari, are you alright?" "Yeah I'm fine." I said, getting up. No more sitting on the arm of the chair! Until next week…[3] "I want a taco!" I said randomly. "I'm afraid we do not have the things required for making tacos here at the moment, Mari…you'll have to wait." "But I NEED tacos! I need them or I will explode! That happens to me sometimes!" I said like Gir [4]. Ah Gir, good times, good times…[5]. L just rolled his eyes. I stuck my tongue out at him. They were all talking about the video again.

"I think I'll go for a walk…" nobody said anything. _Great, ignored again…_I walked out of the hotel and walked towards the park. I hate being ignored, as I've said before. _Oh well, I'll chew them out later tonight…_Little did I know that there wouldn't _be_ a "later tonight".

*~*~*L's POV*~*~*

"Mari's been gone a while!" Matsuda stated. _What? When'd she leave?_ I've really got to pay more attention to what that's girl's doing. Just then, Watari paged me. "Ryuzaki…" "What is it, Watari?" "I have just received a signal from Mari's bracelet…" I couldn't help but notice the slight hesitation in his voice. What could have happened? "It appears the bracelet has been pressed, but it is moving towards Ibaraki Hospital. I am unsure of the situation; Mari won't answer her cell phone." I don't think even being told that I'd won a lifetime supply of Strawberry Shortcake could make me move that fast.

"Everyone, as you are now aware, a serious issue has come up. I'm sending you all home while I go find out what's happened to Mari!" They all looked like they wanted to continue with the case, but they also understood how important it was that we stop for now. After they left, Watari and I drove to the hospital, well, he drove while I just…sat. Once we were there I quite literally ran to the reception desk and demanded to know where Mari was. "I'm looking for a young girl, about 13, short brown hair and hazel-green eyes! She's about 5'3"!" I could just picture Mari having some sort of sarcastic comment about me knowing her height.

"You're just too smart!" she would say…then she'd eat a bit of my cake without asking…_Please be alright!_ "Oh yes, the one from the car accident?" _What? That's what happened?_ "May I ask what the relation is?" "I'm her older brother…" "Right this way, please." Watari and I followed the nurse down the hall, into the ICU. _Intensive Care huh? Mari, what'd you do?_ "Here you go, I'll send the doctor in to let you know her condition." "Thank you…" Watari said. The nurse walked away as I walked inside the room. _Oh no…_

*~*~*Mari's POV (A little earlier than L's POV)*~*~*

Everything hurt. My arm, my ribs, my leg, my blood…it's possible on some planets you know! I heard voices, one was familiar and the other wasn't. "I'm sorry, Mrs. Walker, but she's been in this coma for a long time now with no sign of improvement. I'm afraid that if she doesn't show any improvement within the next 2 weeks, we'll have to pull the plug." I heard crying after that. "Are you sure?" _Mom? Don't worry, I'm right here! I can hear you! Don't cry! _

"Sweety, it's gonna be alright…we'll get through this…" _Dad? Daddy? _My dad's voice sounded strained, like he was trying to be strong for my mom. I tried opening my eyes, but I couldn't. "My baby!" My mom wailed. I felt a pang in my chest, it hurt to hear her cry. "My baby Allison!" _Mommy! _The next thing I knew, their voices were getting softer and softer. _What's happening? Mommy! Daddy! Wait! _Next thing I knew, there was a hand resting over mine. The fingers were long and the hand was cold. _Who's that? Mom? Dad? _I heard a sigh. "Oh Mari, what have you gotten yourself into?" _L?_ I once again tried to open my eyes, but found that I couldn't. _I must be in a coma or something…that'd explain why I can hear everything…I wonder if I'll actually forget it all when I wake up? _

L squeezed my hand, as if trying to coax me into awakening. "I suppose you should know what happened, in case you can't remember. You were hit by a car in a busy intersection. You actually…" he swallowed, I think… "'died" for a short while on the way to the hospital. You have a couple broken ribs, and a broken arm…but other than that you're fine…hopefully you wake up soon…I need to be able to concentrate on the case…" _All he thinks about, still, is the case…understandable sure, but we've been living together for a while now so you would think he'd care about me too…_

"Mari, I'm so sorry I ignored you when you said you were going out…I didn't even notice you had left! I'm too caught up in this case, and Watari has suggested a break before…this, honestly, was just what I needed to actually take a break…as soon as you're able, I'm going to spend more time with you, and not ignore you…you've grown on me, you little Baka [6]…" If I could've smiled I would've…yay, more time together! I gotta work on waking up! "Anyway, I'd better get going…the task force will be at the hotel shortly. I'll see you later tonight. Oh, and here…" I felt something being laid against my arm. _What is that?_

*~*~*L's POV*~*~*

I lay the plush toy against her arm as I had done that one morning after she had managed to get me to sleep. She didn't reach out for it this time, though. "Your "plushie"…I figured you might like to have it with you, so I had Watari go back and get it. I'll see you later, Mari…" And with that, I walked out of the hospital, feeling more worry than I ever had before.

* * *

**End! If I'm able to I'll get the next chapter up within the next few days ^^**

**But OMQ! Mari got hit by ANOTHER car, and she got to hear her mom and dad talking about pullin' the plug on her. Poor girl…Hope you enjoyed! Cya next time!**

**1: Star Wars, come on people…XD**

**2: Reference to chapter 5's title XD**

**3: Something I do with my friends a lot, I promise not to do something ever again then say "Until next week" as a joke cause we all know I'll do it again XD**

**4: Gir from Invader Zim…one of his lines…cause he is awesome XD**

**5: (there are a lot of numbers in this one XD) Fairly OddParents…the episode with Gary and Cosmo keeps saying "Good times…gooooood times" XD**

**6: Japanese word for "Idiot" XD I figured she needed some sort of nickname, and calling her Baka instead of Idiot is better for nickname stuff XD**

**Anyway, once again, thanks for reading and I'll talk to you next time! :D**


	7. Oh boy, now what?

**I'M SO SORRY! DX DX I SO DON'T DESERVE IT IF YOU ALL ARE STILL READING! DX I'm so sorry! I've just had SUCH a busy year (can you believe it's been that fricken long? DX) First I had the end of Freshman year, then my dad's wedding, then it was summer vacation so I just was off doing stuff with my (at the time) boyfriend, then school started again and that was stressful cause I found out almost none of my friends liked my boyfriend so we all kept getting into fights, then I had drivers ed and the school musical and my temps test and driving and stuff, then I was gonna update but the bastard dumped me! So now I've been an emotional wreck and things just haven't seemed to get any better…I took the break-up pretty hard, especially since he said he still loved me for the longest time, I still love him, even now (the bastard .). Everything had seemed fine when he did it but apparently it wasn't, and I just found out a couple months ago that he does some stuff that isn't good and I got emotional about that too DX (I'm not gonna say what it is cause my parents monitor my computer use .) So I was all caught up in that and had no motivation for anything, let alone updating. Then I finally started feeling better and got caught up in other things, like Ouran High School Host Club and X-Men and stuff (I LOVE X-MEN! O.O)…then school got out and I've had summer school, then I had my 16****th**** birthday a couple weeks ago and got my license…being 16 makes me further in age from Mari so I was reluctant to update because I was worried I wouldn't be able to get in her head as well, but I figured out a way out of it and read up on my past chapters and now I'm motivated again! :D**

**Anyway, enough with my excuses and weeping and groveling and patheticness. Sorry if this chapter isn't what you've been wanting, considering how long it's been…just be glad I still remember what I wanna do with the story :D**

**Me: Hmmm….who to do the disclaimer…..OOO! WOLVERINE :D (I'm not obsessed I swear…. XD)**

**Wolverine: Hell no…**

**Me: pleeeeeeaaaaaase?**

**Wolverine: no.**

**Me: I'll make Charles make you do it!**

**Charles: Yay! I'm mentioned :D**

**Wolverine: *being controlled* Bakagirl101 doesn't own Death Note only Mari…**

**Me: I love X-Men XD enjoy!**

* * *

*~*~*L's POV*~*~*

Well it certainly has been much quieter since Mari's been in the hospital, almost unsettlingly so…I've tried to visit her daily but it is very hard to visit the hospital when you're working on a murder case such as the Kira case, especially when Kira may be part of your team and there's another one out there somewhere, but I'm sure she'll understand. Currently, the task force and I were going over the diary the second Kira sent us to show on tv. When Light-kun was finished looking it over, I asked him what he thought.

"For now, all I can say is that this person is stupid." Matsuda proceeded to express his agreement with Light's statement, and I proceeded to block out his ramblings, as has become habit with me. "Frankly, it seems idiotic but…that also makes it difficult to react to." I told them. I proceeded to tell them to broadcast the diary and to create a message from the "real" Kira saying to meet at the game. I then told them we should focus on locations mentioned in the diary. Light and Matsuda agreed to go to Aoyama and Shibuya on the 22nd and 24th respectively, and I began to think about Light volunteering, and about both the Kiras' power. I asked Yagami-san to get cooperation from the police, and he agreed. "Also, and this is very important…It's true that this is a chance to catch Kira, or at least the second Kira. But at this point we must also think about Kira and the Second Kira joining forces. I want to strengthen our security even more." I said.

Aizawa-san asked me what I meant and I explained that they needed to destroy all files and just about every picture of themselves, and to avoid going out as police officers as much as possible. Light began to explain that if Kira or the second Kira wanted to wipe us out, they would need only a picture. Soon after that, I sent them home so that I could go visit Mari. Before he left, I called Matsuda's cell and told him to keep an eye on Light while in Aoyama and Shibuya. "Watari, we are free to go to the hospital now. Are you ready to go?" I asked, slipping my sneakers onto my feet. Man I hate these things.

"Of course. Let's go." Watari drove me to the hospital, and I walked to the desk to ask about her condition. "Oh! I'm sorry, we forgot to call you! We've moved her to a different room. She's woken up a couple times today, though briefly and she fell right back to sleep, but she should be free to take home once she wakes up again." The lady said with a cheery smile.

I was a bit annoyed that nobody called me, but was extremely happy to know that Mari was going to be just fine, and was even waking up. She showed Watari and I to Mari's new room, then left us in peace. _Good, they kept her plushie with her. _I pulled up a chair beside her bed and sat in my usual position. "Mari…" I called softly, trying to wake her peacefully. "Mari…it's time to get up now…"

*~*~*Mari's POV*~*~*

"_Mari…come on now, wake up…" _I heard someone say softly. I slowly opened my eyes. OW! Too bright…"I don't wanna…" I said, I noticed that my voice was raspy. Suddenly the events of the past few days returned to me. I had been hit by a car and ended up in a coma, I had died momentarily and it appears that in that short time I returned to my world, where I was also in a coma and was about to have the plug pulled. Great…Well I guess I can remember stuff after a coma! I wonder what's gonna happen if they pull the plug though. "Oh thank god!" I heard someone yell, then I felt something heavy wrapped around me. Something scratched against my face. I opened my eyes again to see L…hugging me? He hugs? I tenderly wrapped my arms around him as well, but it hurt quite a bit.

"Ow, that hurts…and your hair's itchy…" I told him. He pulled back a bit and looked at me with slightly wide eyes, as in wider than normal cause he normally has wide eyes. "What?" I asked. He smiled slightly and shook his head in exasperation. "Weirdo…" I said, but I smiled too. "Can I get out of here? It's too white…and clean…and it smells horrible!" L chuckled a bit and nodded. Watari came over and handed me a change of clothes. Apparently he'd brought them with every time they'd come to the hospital, just in case. "I smiled and said thanks, then proceeded to the bathroom.

I remembered once I was in there that my arm and ribs were broken…dammit! Oh well, at least it's a tank top! Less fabric to get through…I finished getting dressed and walked out. "Who wants to sign my cast?" I said with a big smile, holding up my arm. They both chuckled. "When we get to the hotel. I have a lot to fill you in on." L said. "Oh yeah, what'd I miss?" As we were on our way back to the hotel, L filled me in on the diary, and how Light and Matsu were going to Aoyama the next day.

"I wanna go! I've never been there before! I also wanna go to Shibuya, I need more clothes and things!" I said. "No!" "And why not?" "You're injured. You need to take it easy, at least until your ribs have healed." "Damn cars and their painfulness…" When we got to the hotel, L and Watari both signed my cast. Watari with a nice, calligraphic W and and L with Ryuzaki, so nobody would know who I was having sign my cast. I found a sharpie after they were done and drew a few pictures on the cast to make it prettiful, then decided I was sleepy. "Ryuzaki, I'm going to bed…" I said while yawning. "Alright, I'll go with you." I was in shock.

"Woah, what now? Seriously? You're gonna willingly go to bed?" I felt his forehead. "You feeling ok?" He removed my hand. "I'm perfectly fine, just wish to spend some more time with you, after all, it is your first night back." I was so happy I almost jumped, but remembered my injuries just in time. I got my pjs on then climbed into bed with my plushie. L joined soon after, after he had finished his last bite of cake. I snuggled up to him and he put his arm around me lightly. "I gotta say, L…this is pretty surprising." "Well sleeping wasn't so bad last time, and I haven't gotten any in the past few days while you've been in the hospital, so I figured it wouldn't hurt." I nodded, agreeing with him, then closed my eyes and fell asleep.

*~*~*L's POV*~*~*

I held her close to me as she slept. I had surprised myself with how I was reacting to her waking up, hugging her and actually going to bed willingly. Caring for someone is a scary thing. She shivered slightly so I pulled the blanket up around her a bit more, then pulled her in more and held her as tight as I could while still be careful of her injuries.

I saw her smile a bit in her sleep and couldn't help but smile myself. _This one little girl is changing me more than I would've ever expected…__**Awwwwwwww…aren't you two just the cutest things…**__oh great, you're back…tell me voice, what's wrong with me?…Besides the fact that there's a voice in my head that talks to me?__** Again, you liiiiiiiiiike her…a lot apparently…**__and again that is just as ridiculous as talking to voice in my head! __**Whatever you say, you're the genius after all…**_Great, now my voice is getting sarcastic with me…I really should talk to Watari about me talking to myself, it can't be healthy…I looked down at Mari one more time, smiled, and nuzzled my face into her hair slightly before falling asleep myself.

*~*~*Mari's POV*~*~*

I woke up to find my self alone. L must've gotten up earlier. I stretched carefully then looked at the clock. _1:30? Daaaaaaaang!_ I got up and dressed quickly but carefully, then went to where the others would be, but I quickly noticed that Matsu and Light were missing. _Must've already left…_"Mari, you're awake. As you've probably guessed Matsuda and Light-kun have already left for Aoyama and will be back in a couple hours. In the meantime, we're watching the security cameras." Aizawa and Mr. Yagami looked over as he said this and smiled at me, then told me they were glad I was doing better. Aizawa even apologized for being a big jerk-face a lot of the time! I'm impressed!

They both signed my cast then got back to work, while I settled myself down in front of L's chair on the floor. This way if he decided to tip over I wouldn't be in the way! "Onii-chan this is boring…when are they gonna be back?" "Around 4:00-4:30…I'm sorry it's boring, but deal with it." I pouted. "Fine…" A couple hours later Matsu and Light came back. Both were glad to have me back, though Matsu definitely more so. L had to block Matsu from jumping on me to hug me, so that I wouldn't get hurt. "Oh right, sorry Mari-chan!" he grinned sheepishly. "Wow Mari, glad to see you've made a full recovery." Light said with a slight smile. "Not a full recovery, just enough of one to come back and annoy the heck out of you all!" I said smiling, while holding up my arm.

Matsu was practically jumping up and down with excitement. "Yes Matsu?" "Can I sign your cast? And draw pictures on it?" I laughed. "Of course! Lemme grab my sharpie!" I ran around trying to find the sharpie, which L was sitting on, then handed it to Matsu so he could sign and stuff. I even let Light sign it, though I was gonna have L write "Kira" underneath it later. The next few days passed by in a bit of a blur. Matsu and Light went to Shibuya, and on the 25th we received a message from the second Kira, postmarked the 23rd, saying that she'd found Kira. Yeah, I said she. I've been trying to hint to the task force that it could be a girl, as they keep saying "he" but they don't seem to wanna believe it. Oh well, they'll be surprised when it is a girl. Everyone, except Light, L, and I, started freaking out and saying that Kira 1 and Kira 2 had joined forces, but L told them there was no way to know that. I kinda stopped listening after that, having no real interest. I began to think instead about L, and how strange he's been acting. When we're with the task force, he acts just like he did in the series, but when we're alone he acts so different.

He's caring and actually shows some emotion! It's kinda been freaking me out! Everyone started working on the police message for the second Kira, and I…took a nap. What can I say? I get tired out a bit easily cause I'm still getting over my accident. It was a few days later that the second Kira responded to our message. "I have decided to not contact Kira. I thank the police for warning me. But I will help Kira and rid the world of evil until Kira accepts me. I will first pass judgment on the criminals that Kira hasn't yet punished. And then I will spread this power to those who deserve it, and make the world a better place." I was sitting in front of L's chair again as I watched this, thinking about how much I wanted a cookie. What? You all should know by now that I have a very short attention span! "Seeing this…makes me feel that Kira and the second Kira have joined forces." L said behind me. "I couldn't agree more Onii-chan." I said while smiling. I glanced over at Light, who looked shocked. Haha Light…haha. L explained to Light his reasoning, and that this made it less likely that Light was Kira, to which Light didn't agree.

They all continued talking until L said that Light was his first ever friend. I knew he was probably lying, but it still made me sad. What about me? Aren't I a friend? I've known L way longer than Light has. I'd have to ask L about that later. Everyone left shortly after that and I took my chance. "Hey, what'd you mean when you said Light was your first ever friend? I thought that'd be me." I said while blushing slightly in embarrassment. L looked at me for a moment before chuckling. "You are my first friend, Mari. That part was a lie. Really, even the part about us being friends is a lie, though I do believe that if the situation were different he and I could be great friends." "Oh good." I said, relieved.

The next day, L was going through evidence when he announced that if he were to die in the next four days, then Light was Kira. I stopped paying attention after that. Really at this point, I only need to listen sometimes to know what part of the story I'm at. I already know what's going to happen for the most part. Although, knowing this does tell me that soon I'll be able to put my plan into action, or at least start on it. I noticed L was about to leave to go to To-Oh University, and was about to join him when suddenly I found myself feeling very weak, and hot, and just plain sick. I fell to the floor as soon as I stood up, and I noticed everybody running towards me. "Mari? What's wrong?" L asked, trying not to sound too worried in front of the task force. "I…I don't know…I just feel really hot…and…I can't stand up…" I managed to get out. L picked me up carefully and carried me over to the bed.

Once he set me down my body seemed to explode in pain. I screamed, as it felt like I was being ripped open from the inside. _What the hell is happening to me? Oh my god! No! _ I just remembered what I heard when I was back in my world. My parents must've pulled the plug. I was dying.

*~*~*L's POV*~*~*

Just when I think she's gonna be fine, something else happens to her. I felt bad for leaving, but I had to get to the university. Mari had passed out shortly after I lay her down, thank god. I pushed Mari as far away from my mind as possible once I got to the university, as I had to focus on Light. I pulled out a book and sat on a bench as I waited for Light to walk by. I noticed him in the corner of my eye with a young woman and waved him over. The woman left and he walked over.

I made small talk with him, as well as told him that if I were to die then everyone was to assume that he was Kira. We started walking towards the cafeteria to get some cake when a very high pitched female voice came from behind us, yelling for Light. She introduced herself as Light's girlfriend, Misa Amane. I pretended to be jealous of him, when in reality I could care less. A crowd gathered around us and I used the opportunity to swipe Amane's phone, touching her butt in the process.

She was freaked out, but seemed to forget when I acted like a goof saying I would catch the culprit. Amane's manager came by to bring her to her photo shoot, and I said I needed to get to class. Light agreed saying he'd be there in a minute. I began walking to class when I felt my pocket vibrate and I heard music coming from it. I pulled the phone out of my pocket and answered it. "Ryuga, that's not funny." Light said. "Oh, looks like someone dropped this in the crowd." "Yeah that's Misa's phone, so I'll return it to her."

I nodded and handed him the phone, when suddenly my phone went off. After I was finished I explained to Light that Amane had been arrested on the suspicion of being the second Kira, and I explained the evidence to him. I decided then to skip class for the day, and to go back to Mari…and see how she was doing.

Oh Mari…

* * *

**Again I'm so sorry this took SOOOOOOO long. Also sorry the ending is a bit rushed, I was getting kicked off the computer and wanted to get this up now. I will be working on the next chapter within the next few days, promise! Thank you all who still read and who have just started reading. I love all of you!  
**


	8. Hide and Seek

**Alright, I so don't deserve y'all…but I'm back, and I've got my friends on my ass about his story, you hear me? I'm never going to abandon this; I promise I can legitimately say that I'm BUSY AS FUUUUUUUUU! Fricken Junior year man x.x it's hard…BUT I'm back so you'll all get to find out what's happening to Mari :3 now, there's a lot of stuff that happens between last chapter and her waking up, but I figure y'all should know the story well enough where you don't need me to write it all out for ya…if you do, then, look it up yourself XD School's almost out, but I need to seriously ACE this semester if I want ANY hope of having a somewhat decent summer…wish me luck ONWARDS!**

**Me: Pinkie Pie! You do the disclaimer! :D **

**Pinkie Pie: Okie dokie lokie! Bakagirl101 doesn't own Death Note, only Mari…and this cupcake :3**

**Me: every story needs a pony with cupcakes…**

* * *

***~*~*Mari's POV (9 days later)*~*~***

I had been fading in and out of consciousness, I couldn't ever tell if it was day, or night, or what was going on around me. Only pain. The worst pain anyone could ever imagine, racking through my entire body like I was being dipped in the hottest flames of hell over and over again before being whipped and burned again. Over and over the pain swept through me, making me forget who I was for moments on end. I would find myself wishing for it all to end, permanently, in my brief moments of being conscious.

But today was different. Today there was no pain, only the feeling of…well…I don't quite know the right word for it…I felt, new, I guess. Even the injuries from my car accident seemed to have disappeared. I found myself able to open my eyes suddenly, and noticed Watari next to me, doing…something…not quite sure what.

"W-Watari…? What are you doing?" God I sounded awful, how long had I been out? The old man jumped slightly at the sound of my hoarse voice, and he quickly turned toward me. "Oh thank God." He said, reaching out to feel my forehead. "Hm, strange really, your fever has vanished. Tell me dear, are you in any pain?" "Surprisingly, no…not even my arm or ribs. What's going on? How long have I been out?" Watari chuckled slightly. "Calm down child, you gave us quite a scare, I'd rather not have you lapse back into whatever it was that was ailing you. You've been out for about nine days now." "Holy crap!" He proceeded to check my arm and ribs. I didn't feel the least bit embarrassed about it, somehow Watari made it seem alright that an old man was looking at my body. _Boy that sounded weird…no more comas I swear! _

"Well Mari, it seems you've made a full and complete recovery from your accident. There's no scarring or anything, really rather remarkable." "Woohoo! Now tell me, what have I missed?" he chuckled again. "Well, Misa Amane has been in custody for nine days as well, and Light Yagami confessed that he may be Kira about seven days ago. Since then, all the killings have halted. Things are not looking to be in young Yagami's favor. Soichiro Yagami has also been placed in confinement, simply for his own safety." I took it all in. "Wow, so I missed a lot huh…" He didn't answer me, as we heard noises coming from the other room. It was Light, yelling about how he wasn't Kira. _So he's just given it up then. I'll have to get out of here as soon as L lets me. Probably not likely to be soon…damn._

I tuned back in (yep, still doing that!) when I heard Light mention my name. "Then somebody there must be Kira! What about Mari! We don't know much about her except that she's your sister! How do we know she isn't doing it behind all our backs?" I stood up quickly. "OH HELL NO!" I stomped out to the other room, ignoring the looks of shock I was getting, and yelled into the mic. "Don't you dare accuse me of anything Light Yagami; it won't end well for you!" He seemed to back down from my yelling. L quickly took over. "She's right Light-kun, if you proceed to accuse Mari-chan of being Kira, I will have to make conditions worse for you. It's a ridiculous idea, as if I didn't check to make sure it wasn't her before. Mari is 100% innocent in this, and that's not a percentage I give out lightly." I was impressed. _So he did check, good. Though I think I also made it pretty obvious from the beginning._ "Well alright! But please, let me out! We're wasting time!" Light yelled. "No, I cannot let you out." L said. Light continued to wallow in his own self pity as the task force members began to wonder about Light's attitude, momentarily forgetting the shock of my sudden awakening. "Well, no matter what he says, looks like this case will be resolved with Light Yagami as Kira." Aizawa said.

It was at this moment that it once again clicked in everyone's minds that hey, guess what, I'm awake! I felt my back it the floor, and a heavy object on top of me. "Hi Matsu…can you get off me please?" He jumped up. "I'm sorry Mari! Did I hurt you?" "No I'm fine, just unexpected is all." I said, chuckling. "When did you wake up?" "Like, 10 minutes ago maybe? I have no idea. All I know is that I feel gooooooood!" "Well Mari-chan, that's good, but I think you should go lay down once again. We don't want you to relapse." L said. I looked over at him. "But I feel fine! In fact, I think I'm gonna go for a walk." I tried to walk out the door but every single one of the task force members, Watari and L included, stood in my way. "You're not leaving this hotel without supervision again until I know 100% that you are in fact, in perfect health. No questions, it's final." "No fair! I'm normally very good about not getting hit by cars! That last one came out of nowhere! It was my turn to cross the street! The lights said so!" I continued trying to plead my case, but they all stood there passive to it. I tried pleading to Matsu, but even he agreed that I should stay put. "But I really should get some fresh air after being cooped up for so long! What if Matsu came with me? You can handle him not being here for a couple hours, can't you? Please Ryuzaki-nii-chan?" L sighed heavily. "Fine. Matsuda, you are not to let her out of your sight for even a minute, do you understand me?" "Y-yes sir!" Matsuda seemed rather excited, whether because he got out of work, got to hang out with me, or was trusted with such an important task was beyond me though. _Good, at least with Matsu I have a chance of getting him to stay on the outskirts of the woods. _

We left shortly after this conversation. It was actually a pretty fun walk to the woods. Matsuda bought us ice cream, and me a small bag of apples, and we complained about how nobody gives him a chance with much of anything. He was actually pretty upset by it. "Don't worry Matsu; you'll get your chance to shine." He smiled at me, and we continued on our merry way. Once we got to the woods, me not really knowing how I knew it was the right one, I had a dilemma. How to get Matsu and I to separate long enough. Suddenly an idea struck me. "Hey Matsu, wanna play hide and seek? I promise to stay in the area of the woods!" He seemed to hesitate, but agreed that it would be fun. We agreed that I would hide first, and that we had to stay within 10 feet of the wooded area. Just to be safe, I made him count to 100.

Once he started counting I quickly ran into the forest, looking for an area that looked like the manga. Finally, I found it. I set to work digging up Light's Death Note. It was a lot of hard work, it was really down there. Once I pulled it out, I poked it. Ryuk appeared almost instantly. "Hi there, Ryuk!" I said. He was looking at me strangely. "What?" "So, your real name is Allison, huh?" I swear my heart stopped for a minute. He could see my name now?

Then I realized. I had died in my world, I was sure of it at this point; I was permanently part of this world.

It was because of this, that my name must now be visible. This was going to make things a bit more difficult. "W-well, yeah, guess you caught me." I laughed nervously. "Well whatever, so you technically own my Death Note now…it's really a rather interesting turn of events you know." I smirked at him. "Oh I know it is Ryuk." I pulled out an apple, threw it at him, and proceeded to rip a couple pages from the Death Note.

"Why are you ripping pages from it? You own it."

"Not for long, Ryuk. Only until I get what I want. Then I only need the pages, and Misa needs to become the eventual owner."

"How interesting. Alright, what do you want then?" He asked, munching on his apples.

"I want a death eraser." I said bluntly.

He seemed surprised I knew about them. "And why would that be?"

I chuckled. "Oh Ryuk, if I told you that it would ruin your fun. It's much more interesting to see how it plays out rather than know all the secrets, right?" Blech, I almost sounded like Light. But it needed to be done, I needed Ryuk to want to give me the eraser, and this was the only way.

"Ohohoho, I see, well then…in the name of fun, I present to you a death eraser. _Hyuck hyuck._" He produced a small object seemingly out of nowhere, and I put it and the Death Note pages in my back pocket. I had to hurry.

"Thank you Ryuk, now sadly I must relinquish ownership of the Death Note."

"Bye bye Mari, thanks for the apples. _Hyuck hyuck._" He disappeared almost as fast as he had come in.

I quickly reburied everything, being careful not to touch the notebook again. I finished just in time, as Matsuda had just entered my area. "Finally found you! We really should be heading back Mari-chan." "Alright Matsu, thanks for bringing me out here."

We headed back in silence, but I was secretly elated at the thought that I would be able to save L.

He would not die.

We arrived back at the hotel to the rest of the task force pretty much just staring at the screens. Misa was still randomly saying stuff about a stalker, and how much of a pervert L was (can't believe I missed that! Dammit!), Light was still trying to get them to let him out, and Mr. Yagami was just sitting there. L was ignoring all of them.

"Oh good, you're finally back. Mari, Yagami-san wishes for me to tell you he says hello, and that he's glad you're feeling better." I rushed over and grabbed the mic to Mr. Yagami's cell. "Hi Mr. Yagami! Thanks for caring! This is Mari, signing off!" I put the mic down and heard Mr. Yagami chuckle a bit, as well as the other members. Except L, he was stoic. Loser…oh well, it's to be expected I suppose.

Watari brought me some soup he had made, and I ate it quickly. It was really good soup. After I was done eating L ordered me to bed. "But I'm not tired! I just slept for nine days straight! I wanna stay up dammit!" L sighed and led me towards my room.

"But Ryuzaki! I really just wanna stay up!"

"What if I lay with you until you fall asleep?"

"You actually gonna lay down?"

"Yes."

"Promise?"

"Of course."

I thought about it for a moment. "Fine! I give up, you won't let me stay up either way, and at least this way I get to spend time with you." He smiled a bit in triumph, and again I thought how strange it was that he could seem so…human, when it was just the two of us. I even, strangely, felt a strange bout of anxiousness in my stomach. Not sure what that was about. _**I know!~ **__Huh, creepy voice…haven't heard from you in a while, what's up? __**Not much, just that I know all about your stomach issue right there, and I've decided to make you figure it out for yourself! **__Why you so mean? __**I'm a voice, what do you think I'm supposed to do for fun? **__Good point. _

I went and got my pajamas on, then climbed into bed, L laying down beside me, above the covers. "So are you sure you don't feel _any_ pain?" I looked over at him. "I'm sure. I know it's weird, to go through all that and come out of it like nothing happened, but I feel perfect, like new. I feel as if I've never had any pain or problems in my entire life. I really don't understand it, but I'm honestly not complaining." L nodded, seeming as if he was trying to hide his joy. Of course, I could've just been overanalyzing it. I tend to do that sometimes.

He started to stroke my hair lightly, and again I felt my stomach stir. "Alright, maybe I am a bit tired." I admitted. He chuckled, and the feeling grew. What the heck was in that soup?

"Then you should get some sleep, little Baka."

"Y-yeah, you're right. Goodnight Ryuzaki."

"Goodnight Mari."

I closed my eyes, and drifted off to sleep surprisingly quickly.

*~*~*L's POV*~*~*

Nothing can describe the absolute joy that I felt at this moment in time, holding this young girl safe in my arms as she slept. When she burst into that room to yell at Light-kun, it was all I could do to not jump up and hold her close. I was so nervous when she was gone, I was so worried she'd gotten hurt again. She seems to be a magnet for it after all.

_God what is wrong with me? She's 13 and I'm acting like a lovesick puppy. This isn't right, it goes against every moral I have. I must stop this now. _

With that thought, I crawled off the bed, back to the investigation, ignoring the pounding in my heart.

* * *

**TOTALLY cheesy ending XD but I figured it was time to start adding in some hints of their romance, as they've been together for quite a while now. As we can see, L's gonna be a meanie-butt and try to squash it down, but what he doesn't know is that the writer always wins! Muahahahahaha! So, no references in this one XD but that's alright…I wanted to make it longer, but I have to be getting to bed, and I knew that if I didn't put this up I wouldn't get around to it until like next year. So here you go, I'm gonna have my friends hound me to get my butt in gear on this, all my projects are due by next Monday so after that's done I should be free! :D Until exams but that's why I'm getting this out now. Love you all! Please review, they're what motivated me tonight :3**


	9. Confinement is Boring

**I want to thank you all for inspiring and motivating me to write another chapter instead of my homework :3 you're all great XD thanks for all the reviews! I just realized, this is the first time I haven't waited a whole month (at least) to update :D *party cannon* XD**

**Me: Hmm…who to disclaim it today…I gotta tell you guys it gets harder and harder to find someone new for each chapter XD but I will continue…OOO! MATT! DISCLAIM ME!**

**Matt: *playing game* but I'm on the final boss!**

**Me: DOOOOO IIIIIIT!**

**Matt: ARGH! Bakagirl101 doesn't own Death Note…DAMMIT YOU MADE ME DIE!**

**Me: I'm gonna run while you all enjoy this! *runs away***

* * *

*~*~*Mari's POV*~*~*

Well, I have to say the last week had been boring. L just sits there in front of the screens, totally ignoring the rest of the world. Well, that's not entirely true; he did at least acknowledge the police members' existence. Me however? I might as well be invisible. I don't know what happened! He seemed so happy last week, and now…now I don't know what. When I asked Watari about it, he didn't have any idea about it either. I was starting to get really upset about it. I mean, I know that to L it looked like he had Light behind bars already…or dead…probably dead…but that doesn't mean that he needs to completely disregard that I'm here wanting his attention! Argh!

Of course, it was while I was thinking all this that Matsuda came in yelling about new criminals dying, a whole two weeks worth. "Yep, Kira is back." Aizawa said. Matsuda asked if anyone had told the chief yet, and when they said no, he snatched the mic up from in front of L and told Mr. Yagami all about Kira being active again. I felt bad for Mr. Yagami, his moral compass had to be going haywire from all this. I knew he felt awful for being glad that people were dying, but I also understood that it was his son under suspicion, it would be hard to fight that joy. I heard him say something about L not clearing Light, and Matsuda and Aizawa glared at L. _Poor L, having to be put in that position…oh well, he deserves it right now! _"Umm…he's in the grey…" L conceded. Everyone was happy upon hearing that, until Matsuda tried to tell Light. L quickly stopped him.

Matsuda looked offended, but again, I could care less right now. It seemed like they were all content to just let me stew in the corner like the "little girl" I was, and if that was they're attitude, then I didn't want anything to do with them right then. L looked so confused by Light and Misa's sudden change though, that I found it harder to be mad. Maybe I'd forgive him…maybe…

A couple days later there was no change, in the case or in L's behavior, so I decided to confront him about it. "Ryuzaki! What is your problem?" He sat there, continuing to ignore me. "Ryuzaki! Why are you ignoring me?" Again, silence.

I punched him, hard, on the top of the head. That got his attention. "Mari-chan, please refrain from hitting me."

"Not until you tell me what's going on! Why have you been ignoring me? I mean, at least before you had an excuse with the case, but when I actually confront you about it? What the hell is your problem?" He looked almost embarrassed for a moment.

"Well, to be honest I was sleeping…"

I stood there dumbfounded. Sleeping? With his eyes open? When he was supposed to be working? "Why didn't you go lay down then? And have someone else watch these guys just sit there?"

"Because this is my job." I hit him again. "Come here!"

I grabbed him by the sleeve, pulled him to my room, and made him sit on the bed. "Oh, you've got a bump forming…" I went and grabbed some ice from the kitcheny area, and put it on his head where I hit him. That would probably hurt for a while. "Sorry about that, I shouldn't have hit you." He glanced at me before looking back down at his knees.

"I'm the one who should be sorry, Mari-chan. I should really learn that ignoring you is never a good option for anybody." "Why have you been doing that anyway?" He stayed silent for a minute, almost as if he was struggling for an answer. _That's weird, usually he has an answer for everything. _"To be honest, you have become quite the distraction for me, I need to focus on this case. You make it hard to do that." I looked down. "I'm sorry, I didn't know I was that bad. You know what though, you did say I could help on the case, and it doesn't feel like I've really been given an opportunity to help. I'm just kind of, there. Maybe if you let me help I won't distract from the case so much?"

"I've been trying to come up with something for you to do pertaining to the case, but we all seem to handle everything pretty well." I thought for a minute. "Maybe I can help watch them all do nothing with you? That way when I force you to nap someone will still be watching?"

"I don't think you could force me to nap, but alright. That might work. This way I'll also be able to keep a better eye on you." I pouted. "You're still worried about that? Look, I promise not to leave the hotel without you, Watari, or Matsuda from now on, alright? That way if something happens to me, it happens to one of you too. Then we're all screwed. Anyway, thank you Ryuzaki! Now sleep!"

I pushed him over onto his back, covered him with the blankets, and even gave him my plushie to sleep with. I really wish I had a camera, it was a hilarious sight to behold! He was even glaring at the ceiling. I tried to hold in my laughter. "See you when you wake up…heehee!" I quickly left the room and sat down in front of the monitors. L probably wouldn't appreciate it too much if I mocked them, but I didn't care. I started to pick up the mic to Light's cell, when Matsuda pulled it out of my hand. "But Matsu!" "Mari, no. Be nice!" I pouted. This was gonna be a long couple of weeks…

Nothing new happened until day 50 of Light and Misa's confinement, when Aizawa and Matsuda started hounding L to let the two go. I agreed with them, we were getting nowhere, and we would continue to go nowhere unless L let them out and let more interesting things happen. L didn't like the idea of letting them out, but even he understood where the rest of us were coming from. He called Mr. Yagami to the hotel room, where he explained the plan of letting Light and Misa out.

I always loved watching it on tv back home, but being here, watching it with everyone would be even better…just lacking in the epic music and camera angles. I giggled when Misa apologized for calling Mr. Yagami a stalker. I'll be honest, even though she was an annoying, girly, love-crazed, moron, I loved Misa. She seemed like the older sister I never had, but had always somewhat wanted, and she tortured Light, which made it all better. I just hoped she A.) liked me, and B.) didn't go too crazy trying to girly me up, cause it wasn't gonna happen.

I had to stop myself from laughing at how badly Light and Misa were freaking out, it was so hard to stay silent. L kept glancing at me, seeing me holding it in. He'd smirk, and I'd have another wave of giggles to keep in. That meanie…I noticed then that it was over. Mr. Yagami looked extremely relieved, and L was commenting on the good acting he did. I'll admit, it was impressive. He mentioned his theory of how if either of them were Kira, Mr. Yagami would be dead by now, and how Light and him were going to be together 24 hours a day, so L could monitor him further.

This was the part I was going to hate. This meant that L and I couldn't have any time together, without Light being there. Looks like I was going to be bonding rather well with the rest of the task force in the future, and Misa. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad, I'd just miss L. Guess this means no more forcing naps on him, huh?

As the three of them were on there way to our hotel, L pulled me aside. "Mari-chan, I'm sorry that you and I won't be getting any time just the two of us for a while, but this is important." I nodded in understanding. "I have something I'd like you to do for me if you can. I want you to get close to Misa Amane, and monitor her as best you can. You're the only other girl here, and she'll have an easier time opening up around you than any of us." "I'll do my best Ryuzaki. You can count on me! (Insert cheesy grin here)" He chuckled, and we went back out to everyone else, where Light, Misa, and Mr. Yagami had all just arrived. L promptly put the handcuffs on himself and Light, and my life in hell began.

"Is this really necessary, Ryuzaki…?" Light asked. Misa was commenting on the whole "24 hours a day" thing. "I'm not doing this because I want to." Was all L said. I was just watching from the sidelines, observing, waiting for the right moment to step in and introduce myself. "Two guys chained together is gross, this is what you're into? You were with Light at school too…" Misa was saying, to which L repeated, "I'm not doing this because I want to."

"But Light belongs to me…if you're always together, then when am I supposed to go on dates with him?"

"The dates will naturally be with the three of us, possibly four if Mari wishes to join us." Misa didn't even seem to notice my name mentioned, she went right into her next sentence. "You're saying we have to kiss in front of you?"

"I'm not saying you have to do anything. But I will be watching you."

"Huh? What the hell? I knew it, you are a pervert!"

"Light please shut Misa-san up…" L whined. I giggled and came out, patting his shoulder. Light scolded Misa on being difficult, and she yelled at him for "taking advantage of her", and L began to question her, to which she got pissy and in his face.

"Dude, stop whining, you're hurting my head." Misa finally noticed me. "Huh, who's this?"

"My name's Mari, and yes I know you're Misa, no need to introduce yourself. I'm Ryuzaki's sister." She looked at me. "But you seem so normal."

I couldn't help it, I bust out laughing at that. "You can't be related to him, you're too adorable. How old are you?"

"I'm 13, turning 14 in October."

"No way, you don't look much older than 10, maybe 11! Your breasts are too small!" [1]

I blushed profusely and stammered out "T-they are not! They're normal sized!" Jeez, I know that just about everybody else in my school had bigger breasts than me, but I though that being in Japan I was a bit more normal. Why'd she have to bring it up, and in front of so many guys? _And in front of L…god dammit Misa!_

She didn't even seem to notice my turmoil, but L did, and quickly tried to save me from more humiliation. "How would you feel if Light were Kira?" He asked her, quickly steering the topic to a more serious one. Good, I could work with that. "Huh? If Light was Kira…? Awesome. I've always been grateful to Kira for punishing the man who killed my parents. If Light was Kira, then I'd like him even more." I tuned out…I really was getting bored of all this "Light is the smexiest thing in the world" talk, and I know everyone else was too.

Suddenly, Aizawa was telling Misa to go to her room as if she were a child, and I laughed. Served her right for mocking my chest size. L then asked Light if he could use Misa for info, which Light refused. Then he started complaining about switching hotels all the time…jeez, he and Misa _were_ perfect for each other, they both whine about dumb things. L began to explain the awesome building he had constructed for us, which Misa had her own floor on. I did too surprisingly, I didn't know what I'd need a whole floor for…guess I could ask Watari for a bunch of books and have a library…and a video game room…oh this would be fun.

I tuned back in to them as Aizawa was covering up a laugh, then saying he was motivated. "Ryuzaki, Chief, Light, let's catch Kira no matter what." "Um, you didn't include me…" I pat Matsuda on the shoulder. "Don't worry Matsu, I wasn't included either…"

* * *

**Holy crap that was long XD and y'all kept me from bedtime…oh well, it's worth it :P Hope you all enjoyed this, yay we're moving into the next arc :D Oh and sorry if it seems rushed at the end, again, bedtime and i was so close to being done I wanted to finish and get it up.**

**1: I've never really mentioned Mari's physical appearance much, didn't matter too much, but this will become sort of a joke later on. Most girls at her age are like, at a B cup at least…Mari is not…she is tiny…like, training bra tiny (really embarrassing). Just wanted to give her more defining features…not that it's really defining but it's something to feel sorry for her for XD**


	10. Birthday Fun!

**Alright, I've officially gained a new obsession…and it's with my own story…still trying to figure out if that's a good thing or not XD Also, my friends and I are gonna do a Death Note abridged series :D I'm aware that there is one on youtube, but that doesn't mean we can't do one too! I get to be L x3 my life is complete XD Also, DOUBLE DIGITS GUYS! :D ACCOMPLISHMENT! Lot's of page breaks in this one, that's cause there's a lot of time passing, just to warn you!**

**Me: hmm….OOO! Marik! Disclaim me!**

**Marik: Only if you call me a sexy beast!**

**Me: You are a sexy beast *mutters* who wants to EFF Bakura…[1]**

**Marik: There we go! Bakagirl101 doesn't own Death Note, only that small child, and yes, I am Kira! [2]**

**L: *looks at him funny***

**Me: Oh boy, this'll be interesting…enjoy!**

* * *

*~*~*Mari's POV*~*~*

It was about a week after Light, Misa, and Mr. Yagami had been let out of confinement, and we were all moved into our snazzy new headquarters. Hehe, snazzy's a funny word. I gotta say, L being chained to Light was the absolute worst part of my life, I think, haven't lived long enough to say for sure but I swear to Ryuk it was awful! I never got to hang out with him just the two of us, and because of Light, L never came to tuck me in or anything, and I realized I'd grown dependant on that. I needed him to help me sleep.

Needless to say I was fairly tired, and not really in the mood to join L, Light, and Misa on their date. I went anyway though, there'd be cake. L and I were munching on a particularly delicious piece of strawberry shortcake (well, I say piece but it was more like at least half a cake), when Misa piped up about it not feeling like a date. "Pay no attention to me." L said, and I nodded, as my mouth was too full of cake to respond. Of course, L got to the strawberry before I did.

"By the way, will you be eating that cake?" L asked.

"You just ate my strawberry! Why do you need more?"

"It wasn't your strawberry, I got to it first. It was mine." L said nonchalantly.

"Cake makes you fat, I'm not gonna eat any." I looked at her mock offended. "You saying I'm fat?" She ignored me. Figures. _Dammit L, now you've taught her to do it. _

"Actually I've found that you don't gain any wait if you burn calories by using your brain." _Burn! _She huffed.

"So now you're calling me stupid?" _Yep_. "Fine then, I'll give you the piece of cake as long you agree to leave me and Light alone!"

"Even if I leave you two alone, I'm still gonna be watching on surveillance cameras."

"Why are you such a pervert? Stop these sick hobbies of yours!"

"You can call me whatever you like, but I'm taking your cake." I giggled. _I'll get the strawberry this time! _

"Fine then, when Light and I are alone I'll close the curtains and turn off all the lights!"

"There are infrared cameras too."

"Then we'll get under the covers, right Light?" _Dammit! She rhymed! _

"Whatever. We have this great facility now, yet you don't seem to be very into it, Ryuzaki."

"Whatever…? Meanie…"

"Haha Misa-chan!"

She stuck her tongue out at me. "No need to be rude."

While Misa and I were teasing each other back and forth, L proceeded to tell Light why he was so depressed. Honestly it could all be solved if he just helped me sleep. Oh wait, that's my depression. Next thing I know both Light and Misa are glaring at L. Oh, he told them they were both Kiras at some point. Well it's true! I tuned them out, I'm sure L was a bit depressed but knowing him he wasn't revealing how he felt to anybody here. He's trying to bait Light and Misa, I was sure of it, so, I ate his cake. Don't tell him I did that.

Then Light was punching L in the face. "Woah people! Be nice to each other!" Course I didn't get up to help or anything, they'd be fine and it'd be fun to watch. Besides, cake…"Ouch…" _Nice L…_"Don't be ridiculous! Just because I'm not the true Kira…just because you were wrong, you wanna give up? You gonna sulk like a baby?" I nearly choked on my cake, Light can not say that line without sounding like the stupidest guy on the planet, and I know he's smart, so no. Bad Light. Trying to sound cool. "I may have worded it poorly but…I'm saying that continuing this isn't going to get us anywhere good, so maybe we should stop…"

"What are you talking about? Unless we chase him, there's no way we'll catch Kira! Who's the one who swore to send Kira to his execution?" Light picked L up by his shirt. _No touching! That's mine! Wait, what? __**Hehehehe…**__VOICE! Now is not the time!__** Fine jeez…**_"The police, the FBI agents, TV announcers, how many innocent people do you think have been victimized? You're the one who put Misa and me in confinement!" "I understand that…but whatever the reason…" L kicked Light square in the jaw. "Once is once!"

Of course, our genius detective didn't judge the length of the chain well enough, so both boys went flying. Glad I moved the cake when I did. I popped the strawberry into my mouth, finishing the piece. They continued to throw more punches and kicks, yell at each other, accuse each other, you know. L and Light stuff. But then the phone rang. L picked it up, saying "Yes?" in his Microsoft Sam-y way. He hung it up a few moments later, saying that Matsuda was being an idiot. "He can hear you, you know?" I said. L and Light seemed to finally realize the mess they made, and the cowering Misa in the corner, and the finished cake in my lap. L glared at me for eating it all, but he honestly ate most of it! I stuck my tongue out at him.

"You can always have more cake, Onii-chan, but only after you and Light help Misa-chan clean up. Actually, you guys do it, Misa and I are gonna go hang out for a while. Come on Misa!" Neither of the boys looked happy that I was bossing them around, and Misa looked like she wanted to stay there with Light, but she seemed to agree that they made the mess, they should clean it up. We walked out of her room, and I started leading her towards my room. I had a kitchen in there, and baking supplies.

I knew that Watari could just get L another cake, but I hadn't gotten to bond much with him lately, so I wanted to make him one. When I told Misa she said we had to give some to Light too, and I agreed, though rather reluctantly. It can be a reward for them getting along long enough to clean her room. Baking with Misa was fun. By the time the cake was in the oven, my kitcheny area was a complete mess and we were so covered in flour, we looked like ghosts! We both quickly washed up while the cake was in the oven, and while we were waiting for it to cool, Misa played with my hair.

It was kinda nice to hang out with Misa, even if she is annoying. It really was like having an older sister. We talked, her about Light, me about, well, I didn't talk much except when she asked me a question like, what's my favorite color? When's my birthday? That kinda thing. She ended up putting my hair into a braid, just in time to go decorate the cake. When we were all done, we had a chocolate cake, with chocolate frosting, and heaps of strawberries on top. I was proud of it.

We both agreed that Misa should carry it downstairs. Being a model, she was less likely to trip or slip. Me however? I think we're beyond the point of saying I'm clumsy. We got down to the control room right as L and Light got down there. "Light-kun, Ryuzaki, may we present to you, your reward for cleaning my room!" Misa was good at this. Now I just hoped they were actually done cleaning. It looked like they were, they seemed exhausted. Even L, who's probably never worked that hard, physically, in his life.

Light took a rather small piece, L once again, took practically the whole thing. I didn't mind though, I made it for him in the first place. Misa and I quickly took what we could of what was left, and I shared mine with Matsu. Mogi, Aizawa, and the Chief didn't want any. "Thank you Misa, Mari, that was delicious." Light said. "Yes, thank you." L said, patting my head. I smiled and shoved his hand away. "Don't mess it up, it's not a mess for once!" L seemed to finally realize my hair was different and stopped touching me immediately. "Thank you." I said, smiling. Eventually the excitement over cake died down and everyone went back to work. I went upstairs to my floor (again, a whole floor to myself! Woohoo!) to read some of the books Watari had ordered for me. He had gotten my favorites, like Harry Potter! Sadly, I'm in the time period before all the books are out, so I get to do all that again and try not to spoil it for anyone. This would be difficult.

* * *

Over the next two months I spent most of my time reading, I swear I've read every book I own three times now. Finally there was a breakthrough in the case. Light discovered a connection with the deaths and the rise of one big company, Yotsuba. Through discovering this, L and Light came to the conclusion that Kira could kill in more ways than a heart attack. _Finally things are getting good! And just in time for my birthday! _That's right, in just a few days I'd be turning 14 years old. I wasn't expecting a party or anything, the only person who knew was Misa. I would've like to tell everybody, but it didn't seem like an appropriate time, what with, you know, death everywhere, and L being seriously down about the case.

I was downstairs when they figured all of this out, and I went and got them a doughnut in celebration. I was going to make Light fat if it killed me. MWAHAHAHAHA! Sorry, I'm ok now. Of course, that's when Mr. Yagami and Mogi came in, telling everyone that either they quit the Kira case or they quit the police force. _No, it can't happen now! Fro-man and I are just starting to get along! _Of course L said that he and I would be able to handle it on our own, but all of us knew that the majority of people here would be staying on the case. I could practically see the sparkles coming from Mr. Yagami when he said that there was always a new career. Matsuda quickly agreed to stay.

"It'd be pathetic to quit before catching Kira…"

"Matsuda, watch what you say!"

The chief, well, former chief, scolded him. Aizawa tried to plead with L to let him go back to the police but still work on the case, to which L quickly replied was impossible. It was a continued struggle until Watari piped up about the financial back-up they had set in place for situations like this. This part always annoyed me about L, the fact that he still felt the need to test their loyalty to him. I couldn't change it though, things had to happen the way they did, and so we lost another member to L's paranoia.

* * *

Over the next few days they made more discoveries in the connection between Kira and Yotsuba, the fact that the convenient deaths were concentrated on the weekends. I had stopped paying attention to the case, I was too excited. Finally, tomorrow was October 13, my 14th birthday! That night I decided to go to bed early, to make the most out of tomorrow as possible.

*~*~*Misa's POV*~*~*

I know Mari-chan had said that she didn't really want a party, because it would interrupt the investigators, but I wasn't about to stand by and let her go without even a small one! I ran downstairs the day before her birthday, double checking that she wasn't down there, to the task force.

"Alright everybody! Assemble! We have an emergency!" Ryuzaki seemed to roll his eyes at me.

"What is it Misa-san…?"

"We need to plan a party for Mari-chan! It's her birthday tomorrow!" Everyone seemed shocked at this. _Ha! Score one for Misa-Misa! _"Ryuzaki, you're in charge of desert, Matsu, you're in charge of snacks and regular non-sugary foods, Light-kun, you're in charge of decorations, and I'm in charge of entertainment! Moji and Dad, you'll be in charge of picking up gifts!" They all stared at me for a second, before it seemed to click exactly what I was saying, and they all began moving. This would be the best party ever!

*~*~*Mari's POV, next day*~*~*

I woke up early the next day, couldn't get back to sleep, but was happy to have gotten any sleep at all. I shot out of bed, grabbed an outfit at random, showered and got ready for the day. When I was getting dressed I realized I had grabbed a skirt, but whatever, I can be girly occasionally.

I had to keep myself from running downstairs, didn't want any questions. I ran into Misa on the way down, well not literally. I said hi quickly and tried to go past her but she wouldn't let me.

"Misa-chan, I wanna go downstairs!"

"But I want you to come in here for a minute! I need help picking out an outfit for my movie shoot in a few days!"

"Don't you wear what they tell you?"

"I need something to wear there don't I?"

"True…" I sighed and followed her into her apartment thing, and was pretty surprised by what I saw. There were streamers and balloons everywhere! Of all colors! Green, purple, red, white, pink, blue, you name it! Everybody was there, L and Light were (of course) by the cake, Matsu was trying to finish setting up, what was it, pin the tail on the donkey?

"What in the world?"

"Surprise! I know you said you didn't really want a party, but I couldn't resist! Happy Birthday Mari-chan!" I heard everyone else say a "happy birthday" after her and my face broke out in a huge grin. "Oh my god, thank you so much you guys!"

Misa started up some music and we all played party games, like musical chairs, and pin the tail on the donkey, and hide the cake from L (that was my favorite). We were all eating cake, which was just like the one Misa and I made two months back, when it was time to open presents.

Mr. Yagami, Light, and Mogi all pitched in to get me a couple new books, Misa got me, what else, make-up. Matsuda's present was awesome, he got me fuzzy posters!

I had expected that to be it, L didn't really seem like the gift giving type, so I was really surprised when he set a small box down in front of me.

"This is from Watari and me both, you'll find any other necessary materials already in your apartment when you get back." This confused me, just what the heck had the two of them gotten me? That's when I heard it, a slight mewling coming from the box. I quickly opened it to find a small, white kitten, with black right around the ears. He didn't seem to like the sudden light in his eyes, but it wasn't there for long for I quickly scooped him up and hugged him.

"Ryuzaki, this is amazing!"

"Happy Birthday, Mari-chan." I looked at the kitten again. He reminded me of L, the similarity was uncanny.

The party wrapped up rather quickly after that, and L handcuffed Light to Mogi for a moment to help me bring my stuff back to my apartment.

"Why didn't you tell me it was your birthday?"

"You never asked, and I didn't want to make you guys stop work for a day, especially with the new breakthrough. I'm sorry. I still can't believe you got me a cat! Remind me to go thank Watari too!"

"That cat is supposed to watch you, since I'm too busy with Light." I rolled my eyes at him. _**Awww, that's so sweet…**__You shush now…_Once we had everything in my apartment, where I found everything a cat needed, L went back to Light, and I got ready for bed. That party took the whole day. I needed to be fully rested for tomorrow, Aiber and Wedy were joining the case.

As I lay down the kitten jumped up onto the bed with me. I stroked his fur. It was so soft. "I think I'll call you Panda, you remind me of a very Panda-ish person." Panda gave no inclination of liking or hating the name, he just yawned and curled into my side to sleep. I quickly decided to follow his example. "Goodnight, Panda-chan…"

*~*~*L's POV*~*~*

That silly girl. Me having to find out about her birthday through Misa Amane of all people, that's just embarrassing. I was glad she liked the kitten though. I had Watari pick it up a couple days ago, with the intent on giving it to her the first chance I got. That just happened to be her birthday.

_Baka, I was perfectly happy to take a day off for that…__**Normally you wouldn't be. **__You don't know that…__**I'm your voice, yes I do…admit it, you wouldn't take a day off for Matsuda's birthday, or Light's, or even your own. You like Mari, therefore, you celebrate her birthday. I'm right, you're wrong, where's my cake? **__My cake, and you're not making things easy on me. I thought being chained to Light would make it easier to get over this silly infatuation I have, but if anything it's grown…_I sighed heavily, took a bite of cake, and looked over at my cuff-mate. He was passed out in his chair. I decided that a nap might clear my head, so I put my fork down, and shut my eyes, trying not to think of the newly 14 year old upstairs…

* * *

**Holy shit that was long o.o I didn't mean to write that much in one night…2 hours, 15 minutes people…1 hour 15 minutes past bedtime XD you're welcome. Honestly, I'm loving writing this story right now, so expect more frequent updates (as frequent as possible, exams are coming!)**

**1: Reference to Yu-Gi-Oh Abridged, that sound they play when Marik says F*****

**2: also a reference to Yu-Gi-Oh Abridged, this is to episode 42 where Marik says that (according to my friend, I'm not that far yet)**


End file.
